Afterlife
by X5 - 452
Summary: Leah and Edward have a conversation about the afterlife, and Leah decides she'd much rather spend eternity with Edward than worry about the afterlife. A series of one shots about Leah and Edward's life together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's owned by Stephanie Myer or Meyer…I'm not too sure on the spelling, please don't hurt me!

AN: I had a yearning for some mushy Edward and Leah. My first Leaward story.

**Afterlife**

I strolled through the empty Cullen house. Everyone was playing baseball, and the house was eerily quiet. Jacob and Seth had asked me to go play but I had declined. I couldn't stand to see those perfect vampires talk and laugh with each other about how perfect their lives are while mine is in tatters. Seth couldn't understand my dislike of the Cullen's. I couldn't understand how he could forget that they were the reason we were monsters. I was in an awful mood today.

I was passing a room when I noticed the grand piano inside. The room was bare apart from the piano, the walls painted white, and a simple futon in the corner. Hesitantly I walked into the room, ignoring the awful smell, and sat at the bench. Slowly I lifted the lid and ran my fingers over the ivory keys. There were books of sheet music on top of the piano and I grabbed one and opened it up.

At first my fingers were awkward and the piano twanged at my mistakes. I hadn't played the piano since I became a wolf. As I warmed more into the music, my eyes scanning the notes as I played, my fingers became more confident. I was nearly at the end when I smelt it. The sweet scent of a vampire, and I knew this scent well. I ceased playing, feeling awkward at being caught so vulnerable.

"I never knew that you played," a male voice commented lightly, and I turned to see Edward Cullen standing in the doorway, a smile of appreciation on his lips, "Seth and Jacob never mentioned it."

"People forgot a lot of things about me," I replied softly knowing he would hear anyway, and then I turned back to the sheet of music and closed the book, "its better that way."

I sensed rather than heard Edward moving towards me. Vampires were so light on their feet. He leant over to see what I was playing and pointed at the book.

"Better that they forget you were talented?" he asked, complimenting me at the same time. Any other girl would have blushed and giggled, but I was Leah Clearwater.

"Better that they forget that I was once happy and nice, that I laughed and cried, because they won't be so disappointed when they realize exactly how far I've fallen away from her," I whispered nodding my head.

I wasn't sure whether I was trying to convince myself or him. Edward opened up to a new song and I stiffened as Edward sat next to me on the piano bench, facing the keys. Ever so slowly his hands reached out and began to play. I looked at the music; it was a duet. I lifted my hands, and then set them back down in my lap hesitantly.

"You don't have to be the way you are," Edward murmured to me and I stole a glance at him. His gaze was focused on the music. I turned back to the piano and placed my fingers on the keys, letting them hover there.

"Yes I do, I have to be strong for my brother, for my mother, for my pack," I told Edward strongly and Edward hummed but didn't say anything else straight away. He finally spoke again some bars in the music later.

"Maybe the old you wasn't who you were meant to be," Edward offered the suggestion then he looked over at me, his eyes appreciative, "I happen to like you as you are now, a little sarcastic, loyal and determined."

As the music moved to a crescendo I joined in, completing the duet. When we hit the final note I was almost sad that it was over. I hadn't felt so at peace with myself in a long time.

"Do you believe there is an afterlife for creatures like us? A heaven?" I asked Edward hesitantly and he shook his head.

"No," he answered quickly, but then looked at me and amended his reply, "At least not for me."

The question of where I would go when I died had been bothering me for days, especially since today was the same day that my father had died two years ago. Someday when I got tired of living, or if I fell in battle, I would die and I had a hard time believing that there would be a place in heaven for someone as bitter and twisted as I was. Edward was right; monsters like us didn't go to heaven. We were damned.

"I hope when I die I get a little glimpse of heaven, so that I can see my dad again, even for a second," I said wistfully, then I turned to him dismissing the conversation and raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you at the game?"

"Seth was worried about you, I told him that I would look for you, and see if you were alright," Edward answered my questions simply, his smooth voice reverberating in the room. His voice was so warm and welcoming. Jacob had told me that's how they preyed on humans, vampires lured the humans in with their sweet voices and pretty faces. Edward smirked as he read my thoughts.

"It's true, everything about me draws humans in," Edward agreed running a hand through his bronzed hair, "It's a curse. Having the humans always wanting to be so close to us makes it harder to resist their blood."

"Does it hurt? The thirst?" I asked curiously and Edward smiled at me shrugging.

"Its bearable," he responded then his expression turned serious, "I would prefer to keep my humanity than give into the other side of me."

I glanced down at the piano keys. Edward had this way of making me be honest with myself. He was always so calm and collected while I was a hothead; he forced me to think before I acted.

"It's my birthday, they forgot, but its ok," I murmured brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

My refusal to go to the game had nothing to do with how I felt about the Cullen's, Edward had known that all along, he just wanted me to admit it. The truth was that the Cullen's were my family, and my brother and Alpha and family had forgotten my birthday. This knowledge hurt. I felt a tingle as Edward's cold finger tilted my head so that I could look up into his honey coloured eyes. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his lopsided grin that told me he hadn't forgotten at all.

"Happy Birthday Leah," Edward whispered his cool breath on my face and I smiled.

"Thank you Edward," I said breathlessly and then I leant in and pressed my lips to his on a spur of the moment decision.

I shivered with surprise at how cold his lips felt on mine, but it didn't feel awful, in fact, it felt wonderful, like we evened each other out. I expected him to pull away with disgust but instead his cool hands captured my face between them as he deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling into my mouth. We kissed each other hungrily before I pulled away staring at him in shock.

"You kissed me back," I gasped, pleasantly surprised by the fact. I hadn't been expecting him to kiss me back.

"I'm going to hell anyway," Edward shrugged, giving a charming smile and I smiled back warmly.

Edward stood and held a hand out his hand to me and I accepted it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and then allowed him to lead me back down the stairs. I couldn't turn my eyes from his. Belatedly I realized Edward was trying to get me into his Volvo and I frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"Always so inquisitive," Edward chuckled, and then he opened the car door, "I'm driving you home."

"I can just run," I declined his offer and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Leah, let me drive you home," Edward paused and added as an afterthought, "Please."

Reluctantly I got into the car and Edward got in the drivers side. I hated to be a bother but the look on Edward's face made me feel like I wasn't a bother at all. The next thing I knew we were flying towards La Push at speeds that made my heart start to pound. Or it could have been the handsome vampire sitting next to me who was resting his ice cold hand on my thigh.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss? We've been friends since..." I broke off wondering if it was still painful for him to talk about what had happened a little over two years ago, but Edward just smiled shaking his head at me and I blurted out, "We've never done that before and you're not saying anything and I'm very close to freaking out."

"I don't regret it Leah if that is what you were wondering," Edward was quick to assure me.

That was what I was wondering and he knew it. The constriction in my chest abated slightly. I wondered when this had happened; when I had started feeling this way about Edward Cullen, but then I realized I didn't care when it happened. All that mattered was that this was how I felt, and Edward possibly felt the same way.

"I do feel the same way," Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts and I smacked him on the arm playfully, slightly embarrassed.

"Stop reading my thoughts," I hissed at him, but I was too shy to make my words threatening.

Edward squeezed my leg but said nothing more as we pulled up to my mom's house. I hadn't been here in years. Jacob, Seth and I had gone with the Cullen's when they moved from Forks about ten years ago. We were back now visiting Charlie and my mom. The Cullen's were allowed on our lands; Sam had given them the okay just for the weekend. Edward helped me out of the car, dropping a fond kiss on my forehead as he silently led me up the porch to my mom's house.

It was so dark inside. Charlie and mom were out at dinner tonight, and everyone else would still be playing baseball. I narrowed my eyes warningly at Edward. If Edward was thinking he was somehow getting lucky, he was severely mistaken. I may potentially be in love with him, but I wasn't easy. Edward burst into laughter at that thought as he opened up the door and pushed me inside.

"Surprise!"

My family and friends all jumped out of the darkness screaming as the lights flicked on. I couldn't stop the look of wonderment that took over me. They had done all this for me; they had planned this party for me. I turned to Edward, who had a look of mischief on his face.

"You knew!" I accused him, my face of surprise turning into a glare and Edward chuckled sliding his arm around my shoulders. A camera flash went off in front of my face, and I glared at Alice who innocently placed the camera she had been holding behind her back.

"I'm sure you didn't mind us sending Edward to get you while we set up for the party Leah," Alice was grinning evilly then she winked lewdly, "Because I just had a vision of Edward wearing a nice tuxedo in the near future."

I blushed as red as I could when I realized exactly what she was insinuating. I glanced up at Edward to see his reaction, but he was just smiling with content, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders. At my expression he leant down and kissed my temple.

"It's about time you two got together," Renesmee huffed folding her arms across her chest decidedly and the others in the room added their firm agreement. Carlisle and Esme were clinking glasses with my mom and Charlie, thought Carlisle and Esme obviously didn't drink. The four seemed proud as punch about Edward and I.

"Tell me about it; I don't think Jasper could stand anymore sexual tension," Rosalie chortled from where she stood wrapped in Emmett's big arms and Alice giggled behind her hand nuzzling into Jasper's side.

"Being in a room with them together was unbearable," Jasper admitted teasingly and I flicked him the finger in response, causing him to laugh.

I looked at their smiling, almost knowing faces. Esme and Carlisle. Charlie and my mom. Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice. Bella and Jacob. Seth and Renesmee.

Two years ago Renesmee reached full growth and announced to her shocked family that she was in love with Seth, and that while Jacob would always be her imprint, she needed him only as a brother. Jacob had been heartbroken and Bella had taken it upon herself to help him heal, feeling guilty that her daughter had broken his heart just like Bella had done all those years ago. In that time, armed with the knowledge that his imprint wouldn't want him as a lover, Jacob fell in love with Bella again and this time Jacob's feelings were reciprocated. Jacob's unwavering adoration had been difficult to resist and Bella had finally given in. Bella and Edward divorced nearly three years ago now, and soon after the divorce Bella and Jacob were married.

After all the fuss of becoming a vampire, Bella had ended up with the shape-shifter.

That had left Edward and I the odd ones out in the strange family that we had become, so it was only natural that we would drift to each other. Our friendship had been unexpected, at least to us.

Apparently everyone knew that we belonged together except us and now we had realized it too. Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Renesmee all crowded around me giggling and talking and I glanced over at Edward who smiled charmingly at me while Seth, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob congratulated him.

Maybe I didn't need an afterlife; I could have an eternity with Edward instead, I'd be happy with that.

AN: Yeah its whole lot of fluffiness, you want to fight about it? LOL jokes. I just felt like being all fluffy tonight :)

Review if you liked it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Since you guys asked so nicely, I'm going to make this a couple of one shots of Leah and Edward's life. This is the in-laws, the lighter side of becoming part of the Cullen family.

Afterlife 'The In-Laws'

I bit my lower lip and made myself slowly count to ten before replying with a firm 'NO!' to the excited pixie vampire dancing around me as I tried to study for my exam. University was hard, and it was coming up to the finals, and having Alice Cullen bother me whilst trying to study for a major exam was; well, annoying quite frankly. I loved her to death, but she could get on my nerves like nobody else.

"Come on Leah, let me plan the wedding," Alice repeated pleadingly, shoving a bridal magazine in my face. I politely pushed it out of my way trying to focus on the text book in front of me.

"Alice, we aren't even engaged, we've been dating for all of a week," I reminded her, keeping my calm and silently cursing Edward for leaving me with her. He had gone hunting conveniently, and everyone else had enough common sense not to bother me when I was studying. Alice Cullen apparently hadn't got the memo.

"But I see the future," Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, reminding me that she has already seen that Edward and I will eventually get married. She can't see me in her visions but she can see her brother.

"Well then maybe you saw me do this," I growled grabbing the ridiculous magazine and tearing it into four pieces before thrusting it to the floor in disgust.

"No fair, you know I can't see wolves," Alice pouted prettily falling to her knees beside the torn magazine.

She gathered the ripped pieces of paper to her chest then looked up at me with that face that said 'you've crushed my dreams Leah'. Okay, so maybe ripping her bridal magazine to shreds was pretty mean, but Alice had been bugging me continuously for the past three days asking me to let her plan mine and Edward's wedding. Edward and I weren't even engaged. I had a hard enough time calling him my boyfriend without blushing bright red in embarrassment. Alice kept looking at me with those puppy dog eyes and I felt myself relent. If I did get married to Edward, I knew without a doubt that I would let Alice plan the wedding. Alice suddenly went stiff from a vision, then beamed happily at me.

"Thank you Leah," was all she said, kissing my cheek then fluttering away, presumably to bother someone else.

-----------

I gave a sigh of relief and shifted in my chair trying to get comfortable. I decided to get a coffee from the kitchen. Procrastination was my middle name. I drifted out to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. I busied about with the coffee and sugar and sat there waiting when a sweet scent billowed into the kitchen. I turned to see Jasper gazing at me intently. I raised my shoulders in a 'what?' gesture.

"You've done it now," Jasper warned me, his voice ominous and I raised an eyebrow, partly curious and partly annoyed. I had the feeling that I wouldn't be getting any studying done any time soon.

"Done what?" I queried and Jasper pointed upstairs and I could hear the sounds of feet, and Alice talking excitedly.

"You've let her loose," Jasper informed me and I smiled, thinking the way that Jasper referred to his wife was amusing. Like she was a rabid dog that I had let off a leash.

"And?"

"You're going to wish you were engaged just so you could get the wedding over with," Jasper gave his prediction shaking his head and I had to laugh.

"Alice isn't that bad Jasper," I assured him but Jasper but was completely serious.

"Uh huh, you'll see," he warned me, and then he patted me on the shoulder and left the kitchen. I frowned after him. Jasper had always been a little weird but we got on well. He was actually freaking me out.

_Calm down Leah, its Alice, she won't do anything horrible_, I told myself pouring the water into my coffee then milk. I stirred my coffee then I carefully returned to Carlisle's study where I had set up my study area and sat down.

-------------

Giving a deep sigh I returned my eyes to the text book and prepared myself for a long couple of hours. I was no more than ten minutes into studying when I heard someone calling my name.

"Leah!"

Nessie barreled into the study, her brown eyes bright with excitement. The look on her face told me that she wanted to talk. Now was not a good time. Plus, a lot of the time when we spoke the conversation drifted to Seth, and how great Seth was, and what a wonderful kisser Seth was. I seriously did not need to know that my little brother was a good kisser.

"Hey Ness, I'm kind of busy right now," I told her gesturing to the mountain of books on Carlisle's desk but Nessie completely ignored me coming to perch on the desk. Nessie had convinced the family that she didn't need to go to university, and whatever Nessie wanted she usually got. She and Seth spent their time hanging around together while the rest of us went to school, lazy bastards.

"I want to be your maid of honour," she announced determinedly and my jaw dropped.

"What?"

"The wedding, I want to be your maid of honour, you are marrying my dad after all," Nessie reminded me grinning widely and suddenly there was a flurry of blonde as Rosalie ran into the room. Dear God, Alice had set them both on me. Jasper was right, I had unleashed Alice.

"Hang on, if anyone is going to be her maid of honour its me," Rosalie interrupted staring Nessie down, then she turned her eyes to me and raised an eyebrow expectantly, "Right Leah?"

"I'm her step-daughter to be," Nessie retorted importantly pushing Rosalie a little so that she could stand closer to me. They were both standing over me.

"Well I'm her best friend," Rosalie countered Nessie proudly and they both turned their eyes to me, willing me to tell them who I wanted.

"I'm not even engaged!" I protested, not wanting to make these decisions right now. I wasn't even engaged for god's sake!

"But Alice said..." Nessie frowned in confusion and Rosalie shrugged not understanding either. Damn Alice! She had given them the impression that Edward and I were engaged and actively planning a wedding. She was crafty one, Alice Cullen, I'd give her that.

"I merely decided that if I was to get married to Edward, Alice could plan the wedding," I explained and both Nessie and Rosalie seemed disappointed. I felt kind of special that they were so disappointed that I wasn't engaged to Edward.

"Oh."

There was a silence and I returned my gaze back to my books thinking that this was the end of the conversation but it was far from over, I could tell because the two girls were still standing above me. I gave up studying for the moment and looked up at them enquiringly.

"But I'm maid of honour when you do get married right?" Rosalie persisted, fluttering her eyelashes at me innocently. I rolled my eyes and decided to retreat to the kitchen and maybe grab some snacks. The two followed me closely.

"No way," Nessie retorted grabbing my hand as we walked begging, "Please Leah, pick me."

I stopped in the kitchen and turned to them. I had had just about enough of this. All this fuss for a wedding that wasn't even half way officially yet.

"If you two don't leave me alone I'm not going to pick either of you, I'll pick...uh…Bella," I growled at them in frustration, meaning every word. I didn't care how weird it would be to have my future husband's ex-wife as my maid of honour, Rosalie and Nessie were driving me insane.

"Oh no Leah, sorry but that would be way too weird," Bella commented airily walking to the fridge and taking out a mountain of food. We all eyed her strangely, since she was a vampire and didn't eat food, and when she noticed she shrugged, "Jacob's hungry."

With that Bella turned and left the room, stopping to drop a kiss on Renesmee's cheek and both Rosalie and Renesmee's eyes turned to me expectantly; waiting for my response.

"Can we talk about this when I do get engaged?" I asked helplessly and Nessie shook her head, adamant that this would get sorted today.

"When you get engaged? So you do want to marry my dad," Nessie grinned knowingly, then she turned to Rosalie and winked, "I bet it's just because she wants to have sex with him, dad is kind of a prude like that, no sex before marriage."

"Leah you dirty, dirty girl," Rosalie joked lewdly and I felt my face blush red with embarrassment. How had this conversation turned to my sex life?

"What? No..." I tried to back out of the conversation and out of the kitchen but they both blocked my escape, big grins on their faces.

"So you don't want to have sex with him?" Nessie queried her face mischievous because she already knows my answer. Who in their right mind would not want to have sex with Edward Cullen? I shook my head.

"I do...I just..." I again tried to escape but they blocked me.

"She does!" Nessie crowed delighted, though why she would be delighted to know that I want to have sex with her father was beyond me.

"Well then you will have to marry him, I know Edward; he won't give you special cuddles until you're married," Rosalie told me wisely, tapping her nose and I huffed and folded my arms under my chest, hating how they kept thinking they knew Edward better than I did.

"If you must know..." the words faded away on my lips as I vaguely became aware that I was about to reveal that Edward and I had a sex life to his daughter; albeit fully grown daughter, and his sister for all intents and purposes.

"Oh my god, they've already had sex," Nessie gasped to Rosalie in shock, her face turning paler than usual.

"That explains why you're in no hurry to get married," Rosalie chuckled nudging my shoulder playfully and I pushed her back.

"I'm in no hurry to get married because we've only been dating for a week," I reminded them in exasperation. Just because Edward and I had been close friends for years everyone assumed our relationship was more advanced than it actually was.

"But you've been friends for three years!" Rosalie protested, disappointed by my lack of wanting to marry Edward right away.

"And you've been fornicating already!" Nessie added her two cents in and I rolled my eyes. Fornicating, really, who used the word fornicating nowadays?

"Being friends and being a couple is completely different," I explained, dutifully ignoring Renesmee's fornicating comment. Edward's daughter had a very dirty mind, I hope she hadn't corrupted my innocent little brother.

Edward and I had actually done the deed the night we decided to get together, which was my birthday. Best birthday present ever. Nessie bit her lip thoughtfully, and then grinned like a demon. I didn't like the way she was smiling.

"Hey, if you aren't married but allowed to have sex, then I can too," Nessie cheered happily and I had to do a double take at her.

"What?"

"Dad made me and Seth promise that we wouldn't have sex until we were married, but now dad can't be angry because that makes him a hypocrite, I gotta go," Nessie turned and ran from the kitchen screaming, "Seth!"

"Nessie wait!" I tried to call her back but it was fruitless. Nessie was long gone; off to seduce my poor unsuspecting brother.

I dropped my head to the kitchen table with a loud bang. Edward would kill me when he found out I'd basically given Nessie permission to bang my brother. Gross. Rosalie was quiet for a couple of moments.

"So I get to be your maid of honour right?" Rosalie asked hesitantly and I turned my head to the side so that I could glare at her.

"Right."

Rosalie beamed happily and hugged me before she ran off screaming to Alice. Alice…I would get my revenge one day.

----------

Jasper walked back into the kitchen, a smug smile on his face. He came to gloat, I just knew it, and so I braced myself.

"I told you so," he quipped satisfied with me being proven wrong and I grabbed the nearest item which happened to be a vase and threw it at his head. Jasper moved out of the way with that smile on his face and the vase hit the wall next to him shattering.

"Can't you do something?" I asked hopefully and Jasper shook his head.

"It's too late."

"You are no help," I dismissed him and Jasper just laughed and disappeared. Damn vampire just came to laugh at my misfortune.

-----------

I retreated back to the study, sure now that I would at least get some work done. I was wrong, yet again.

"I heard that you and Edward are having sex."

Emmett Cullen stood in the doorway to the study. I gave him a withering glare, which should have translated into, 'stop talking or you die' but Emmett didn't seem to be on my wave length.

"So I bought you a present," he concluded slapping a wrapped present onto the desk beside my books. I eyed the present wearily.

One thing to know about Emmett Cullen; beware of him buying you a gift. It was almost always something that you never wished you had. I slowly unwrapped the paper to reveal a hard cover book. I stared at the title incredulously.

"The Karma Sutra?" I read in disbelief and Emmett grinned wickedly.

"My favourite positions are page 13 and page 42," he told me winking lecherously and I dropped the book onto the desk.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," I muttered massaging my forehead, wondering what the hell the Cullen's had been smoking lately.

Emmett grabbed the book eagerly and flicked through the pages expertly. Someone sure knew their way around the karma sutra.

"Edward will love these, actually he might like page 24 as well," Emmett paused to show me page 24 and I stared in shock. I couldn't speak.

"What I like most about page 13 is the closeness, you almost feel like one person, its incredible, and I've added some notes on the side that are improvements," Emmett pointed out his notes and that was just about all that I could stand.

"Emmett...get...out...of...here...before...I...decapitate...you..." I said this slowly, with as much venom in my voice as possible. To his credit Emmett didn't let my words get to him. He just smiled widely and pointed at the book.

"Thank me later," he commented winking then he ran full speed from the room before I had time to follow through on my promise.

------------

Finally peace and quiet. I pushed aside the Karma Sutra and began to focus on the text book and I was about thirty minutes into studying when there what a knock at the door.

"What now?" I growled in annoyance and turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway and I flushed with embarrassment and quickly added, "Hi guys, sorry I thought you were your kids."

Carlisle and Esme sat either side of me, their arms wrapped around each other. I loved Carlisle and Esme; they were the sweetest couple. Esme was always cooking for us, and Carlisle was always a friendly ear if I needed someone to talk to. I was studying to be a doctor and Carlisle had been very helpful with my studies. Edward helped me a lot as well, having been to medical school a couple of times in his long life. Esme looked over at Carlisle, nodding with her head for him to start. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"We were just speaking to Emmett and he mentioned that you and Edward were possibly thinking about taking your relationship further, in a physical sense," Carlisle began quite calmly, his face completely serious. I could not believe what I was hearing; Carlisle and Esme were giving me the sex talk.

"Now we know that you are both adults but we just wanted to make sure that you were both being safe," Esme added, her voice sweet and caring while I mentally promised myself that Emmett would pay for this dearly.

"Condoms are always a fairly safe contraceptive, but if you want the pill I can get you a prescription for that as well," Carlisle offered genuinely serious and I gave a small smile nodding hoping that this would be the end of the sex talk.

"Now as for the act itself, foreplay is very important when beginning sexual intercourse," Esme continued innocently and I nearly choked on my own saliva. I couldn't believe Esme; sweet, motherly Esme just said foreplay. It was like imagining my mom saying foreplay; it was just so, so wrong.

"A man should always make sure that the woman is ready before…" Carlisle was about to go further into pleasuring a woman, but I couldn't take anymore.

"Stop!" I held up my hands and admitted sheepishly, "Ok, you guys are seven days too late."

"Oh," Esme said, a little surprised. Did no one think Edward would try and have sex with me before we were married? I was a very desirable woman.

"Well just be safe," Carlisle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I gave a mocking smile.

"I get it, yay for condoms," I pumped my fist in the sky and Carlisle chuckled. Esme leant over to kiss my cheek, her vampire smell tickling my nose a little. Carlisle gazed down at the mountain of books on the desk.

"Studying are we?" he asked pleasantly and I sighed deeply.

"Yeah, it's been taking me all day."

"I don't remember reading these materials when I went to medical school," Carlisle quipped picking the Karma Sutra and Esme hid a giggle behind her hand as I extracted the book from Carlisle grinning.

"Well foreplay is very important Carlisle," I advised him in a posh English voice and Carlisle grinned wrapping an arm around Esme's shoulder.

"We'll leave you to it," Carlisle kissed my forehead fondly as he and Esme retreated from the study. I groaned and collapsed onto the desk. I missed Edward.

--------------

I smelt Edward as soon as he entered the house and he must have sought out my scent because he came directly to the study to find me.

"How was your day?" Edward asked dropping a cool kiss on my lips and when I just glared at him Edward smirked, "That good?"

"Alice somehow tricked me into letting her plan my wedding to you, even though we aren't engaged, which led to Rosalie and Nessie fighting over who gets to be my maid of honour, which led to talk about us having sex, which led to Emmett describing all his favourite positions to me in great detail, which led to a safe sex talk with Carlisle and Esme, and the worst part is I didn't even get any studying done!"

Edward laughed as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly to him. His fingers stroked my hair lovingly.

"You've had quite a day haven't you darling?" he murmured to me, his silky smooth voice almost patronizing and I didn't appreciate it. Then I thought of the perfect punishment to pay him back for being so damn amused at my misfortune.

"By the way, my brother and your daughter are quite possibly fornicating at this point in time," I informed him casually and Edward jumped to his feet.

"What?"

Edward raced away, probably to save his daughter's virginity and I chuckled to myself grabbing the Karma Sutra book that Emmett had given me. I flicked to the first page; done that. Second page; done that. Third page; ooooh that looked fun. I earmarked the page for future reference and smiled to myself. So this day wasn't a total waste after all.

AN: our marriage counselor who was a sweet little old lady, probably sixty years old, she actually said what Esme said to Leah. She actually said foreplay. I nearly peed myself trying to hold in my laughter.

So review if you liked it!

Also if there was a moment in Leah and Edward's like that you would like to see let me know and I will see what I can do. I already have the wedding…which you all knew was coming so don't act so surprised. I figured I should probably do the proposal as well since that comes before the wedding but let me know if you would like to see anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Next installment of the Afterlife drabbles. Enjoy! :)

Afterlife - Double Dates and Ex-Wives

I glared at the back of Edward's head and yelled my thoughts at him.  
_  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. _

Edward's shoulders started to shake with laughter.  
_  
Yeah laugh Edward, have a great big laugh, when we get home I'm going to kick your ass! How dare you drag me on this farce of a night out! _

Jacob noticed Edward's laughter and leant over to ask him what he was laughing at. Edward whispered something back to him and Jacob turned to look over at me a huge grin on his face. The two were ordering food at the counter of the fast food restaurant we had stopped at for a snack before heading to a movie.

I gave up trying to mentally threaten Edward and took a sip of my coke staring at the female vampire who sat across from me. Double dates sucked monkey's balls. Bella sighed deeply.

"You know I'm not exactly thrilled they made us come on a double date either," Bella said wryly and I raised an eyebrow. Of course she wouldn't be thrilled; she was on a double date with her new husband, and her ex-husband and his new girlfriend. Bella placed her hands delicately on the table and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder, "Let's get this over with."

I stared at her blankly.

"What don't you like about me?" Bella asked, sitting up straight to prepare for my verbal onslaught which we both knew would be coming because I couldn't resist such a juicy invitation. I nearly burst into laughter. She was making this way too easy for me.

"You're self centered, you only think about yourself. And you're selfish; you use men, sifting through them until you get what you want. I don't like selfish people, or girls who use men just to make themselves feel worth something," I ranted laying everything out on the metaphorical table and Bella nodded accepted everything I just said without even batting an eyelid. I glanced back over at Edward and Jacob but they were purposefully ignoring us, chatting aimlessly with each other.

"I find you rude, and more than a little bitchy, you are also very scary, and so judgmental because you hold onto the past. You still hate me because of who I was years and years ago, when I was a silly little teenager who mistook infatuation for true love," Bella retorted firmly and I was a floored by her statement.

Okay, this was sort of true. I'd been living with the Cullen's for nearly ten years and in all that time I hadn't made any effort to get to know Bella, always seeing her as the clumsy Bella who stomped all over Jacob's heart. Bella flicked her hair again nervously, as though she thought I might shudder out of my skin and attack her, but in fact I was stunned. I noticed a couple of the male patrons stare at Bella lustily, and so I stared at her as well. She was pretty; she was a vampire which meant perfect skin, perfect body and perfect face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bella asked a little unnerved by my silence and I shrugged not stopping my inspection of her as I furrowed by eyebrows.

"I'm just trying to see what it was about you that had Jacob and Edward falling over themselves trying to win you," I hadn't meant to sound so rude but that's how it came out. To her credit, Bella took my comment lightly and gave a tinkle of laughter and shrugged her slim shoulders indicating she had no idea either.

"Edward and I...he thought that he loved me because my blood was singing to him, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best foundation to start a relationship from. When I became a vampire I lost everything that he adored about me, the ability to blush, to cry, to sleep and dream, my clumsiness, everything that made me human," Bella explained to me simply, then her face became ashamed as she looked down at the table and absently toyed with her napkin, "I may have gone about our break up the wrong way, but Edward stopped loving me long before I gave in to Jacob."

I think this was the most that Bella and I had ever said to each other without someone there to buffer our conversations. I didn't know that Edward had stopped loving her before she went behind his back with Jacob. Bella looked up into my eyes, her expression open.

"Jacob loved me when I was imperfect and he loves me now when I am perfect, for him its simple, whatever happens to me, I'm still the Bella that he loves," Bella smiled warmly at me, disarming my for a second as I was dazzled by her smile, damn vampires and their gifts. Bella leant forward over the table, "I know Edward, we were married for 6 years, and I know that he never felt for me even a fraction of what he feels for you. With you the love was gradual, the love that you two share had time to flourish and grow. The love between you two is real, not infatuation."

And again I was speechless. Bella had to win some sort of award; seriously, no one had ever rendered me speechless in the one conversation. Bella bit her lower lip, the same way Renesmee did when she was thinking hard.

"Leah we don't have to be friends, although I would like to be since you are a big part of Nessie and Edward's lives, but I don't want us to hate each other just because of old prejudices," Bella said this sincerely, holding out her slim pale hand to shake.

I was completely humbled by her almost shy offer of friendship. She was right; I had been prejudiced against her for so long. Firstly because of Jake, and then because of Edward. And I guess to a point I had always been somewhat jealous of her. For a long time, she had two men chasing after her, and I couldn't even find one. But I wasn't the bitter, jealous, ex-girlfriend anymore, I had grown up; I'd just forgotten that other people grew up as well, like Bella.

"I would like to be friends Bella, and I'm sorry," I admitted sheepishly as I reached out and shook her hand and Bella nodded, still smiling.

"Me too."

"You two ladies ready for some food?" Jacob bellowed almost too loudly, making me jump and I flicked him the finger as Edward slid into the booth beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Jacob slid in beside Bella placing the tray with our food on the table before placing his arm around Bella.

Bella and I stared at each other and shared knowing smiles; this was the start. We wouldn't be friends straight away, but we were going to try. I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me proudly.

"Let's eat," I agreed grabbing my burger eagerly and Jacob did the same.

After eating Edward's meal as well as my own, and Jacob had eaten his meal, Bella's and the extra meal that he had ordered we walked down to the movie theatre. When the movie was over, we walked to our separate cars. Jacob and Bella had their own cottage near the main house, and Edward and I still lived in the main house. Jacob and Edward shook hands and Bella and I awkwardly hugged.

"Thanks for the talk," I told her and Bella nodded smiling.

"Thanks for listening."

--------

Edward didn't say anything as we started the drive home, although I knew he could probably read in my thoughts what happened between me and Bella. I wondered what had brought on her sudden desire to speak to me.

"Bella has been wanting to talk to you for a long time," Edward's silky voice interrupted my thoughts and I raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight was her idea?" I asked in disbelief and Edward nodded.

"She knew it was the only way you would stick around long enough to listen to what she had to say," Edward replied and I had to admit that this was true.

I was kind of glad that they had all ambushed me into spending time alone with her. I reached over and took Edward's hand entwining his cool fingers with mine. The sensation of our hands touching was amazing. His coldness and my heat melded together and always made me feel gooey on the inside in a good way.

I thought over what Bella had said, and how apologetic and ashamed she was for hurting Edward the way that she did. Bella had been blocking Jacob's thoughts. When Bella had confessed to Edward that she was in love with Jacob and that they had been going behind his back it had nearly torn the family apart. Bella and Jacob had only gone as far as kissing and confessing their love, but that was still as good as cheating and it didn't make it hurt Edward any less, whether he still loved her or not. It had been so tense for a couple of months, until Edward had finally given them his blessing, and things had returned back to normal; well as normal as possible. And then Edward and I had started hanging out, and the rest, so they say, was history.

"Do you hate her for what she did?" I asked Edward and he shook his head.

"No, how could I? Bella and I getting a divorce was the best thing that could have happened, now I have you," Edward gave me a lopsided grin and I smiled weakly.

"Do you still love her?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer and Edward gave me a look that said, quite plainly, 'you are an idiot'. I knew I was insecure. Hello? My boyfriend dumped me for my second cousin! I could understand if Edward still loved Bella, now that I had gotten to know her a little better, she seemed a whole lot nicer than me.

"I love her as a sister, a friend," Edward reiterated for me squeezing my hand firmly, "I love you, forever and always."

And now I feel like a douche. Doubting Edward loving me and being a cow to Bella.

"I'm an asshole, I've been such a bitch to her for so long, all because I never took the time to get to know her," I muttered looking out of the window and Edward moved his hand to stroke the side of my face gently.

"You have forever to make amends," he reminded me, his tone teasing and I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow haughtily.

"What makes you think I'm going to be with you forever?" I joked, thinking over the wedding that Alice was already planning for us and Edward smirked.

"Just an inkling."

---------

So I didn't give Edward an ass kicking like I had mentally threatened him, but we did end up rolling around in bed for a couple of pleasurable hours. Edward took it upon himself to remind me how much he loved me; again and again and again. Not that I minded. Besides, the Karma Sutra had alot of suggestions we hadn't tried yet.

It was nearing dawn and I was lying on my back naked apart from the white sheet thrown clumsily over my lower half. Edward was lying beside me, completely in the buff, staring down at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"You are," Edward whispered nuzzling my neck and planting a kiss there. Then he turned over and started rummaging through his clothes that were in tatters on the ground as he murmured, "I bought you something,"

"Is it food?" I asked hopefully. Hours of sex made me hungry.

"Sadly no," Edward replied looking over at me to give a leisurely roll of his eyes then he smiled lovingly, "It's much better than food, close your eyes."

I did as he said and felt him shift his body so that he was facing me, lying on his side. I felt something cool and metallic being slid from my belly button, up my stomach, between my breasts, trailing up my neck to stop on my nose. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding a golden chain above me, from which hung a gold, heart shaped locket. On the front of the locket was the Cullen crest. I knew all the members of the family had an item of clothing with the crest on it. I didn't ask how much it cost, with Edward I'd learned never to ask. His family spent money like it was going out of fashion.

"It's beautiful," I breathed with delight and I sat up allowing Edward to place it around my neck and do up the clasp. He kissed my neck when he was done and I turned back to face him, my fingers drifting up to toy with the locket.

"Open it," Edward encouraged me and I opened up the locket to find a photo of me on one side and Edward on the other.  
I looked up at him and felt tears of happiness falling from my eyes. Edward eagerly wiped them away and showered my face with kisses.

"Happy one month anniversary," he murmured against my skin and I snuggled into him completely content.  
_  
I love you_, I thought at him, not trusting myself to say it out loud without bursting into tears and Edward kissed my forehead, then my lips.

"I love you too, forever and always."

---------

AN: I thought there just wasn't enough Edward and Leah fluffiness in this story so I added more. Definitely doing the proposal, the wedding (already written but want to post them in order), and an arguement over someone going to school :) If anyone has any other requests, before the proposal I am all ears. I wanted to have a couple more situations, mostly funny, some serious. Maybe Seth gets Nessie pregnant??? lol I dunno whatever you guys want.

This chapter is for JacobAPotter and O. who both request some Bella and Leah awkwardness. Labbit I was so tempted to make Leah and Bella make out just for the heck of it, but I couldn't work out a way that it would fit into the story lol.

Pardon any mistakes, this is just a fun little group of one shots that I didn't bother to get Beta'd. I'm sure you can all deal with that.

Read and review my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Family meetings are always fun, just ask Leah and Edward. :)

Afterlife - Family Meetings

It was seven in the evening, and Nessie and Seth had gathered the whole family into the lounge room, for a 'family meeting'. I was currently seated on Edward's lap, as we shared the love seat with Emmett who had Rosalie on his lap. Jacob was in an armchair with Bella on his lap. Esme and Carlisle were cuddled up on the lounge and Jasper was sitting on the floor with Alice between his legs leaning on his chest. All these girls on laps...we probably should get more chairs; but looking around, I know that no chair would compare to the boys we were seated on. Nessie and Seth stood in the middle of the room.

"Thank you all for coming," Nessie addressed us, as she smiled widely. She looked so happy. I'm glad that she and Seth were dating, they were just so cute and perfect together.

"We all live here," Emmett fake coughed which forced us all to laugh. Nessie ignored him and Rosalie punched Emmett's arm in an effort to get him to be quiet.

"Seth and I called you together for this family meeting because..." Nessie began but she was interrupted by Bella's frantic scream.

"Oh my god my baby girl is pregnant!" Bella gasped as she jumped to her feet, pressing a hand against her chest in horror.

Rosalie jumped to her feet as well, a half delighted look on her face. Like she wasn't sure whether to be happy Renesmee was having a baby or be angry that Seth had gotten her pregnant. She seemed to be leaning more towards the latter, as did the rest of the family. I felt Jasper trying to spread calm over us, but it was way too late.

"Seth Clearwater! You are in so much trouble!" I yelled getting to my feet as well. My mom didn't raise him to go around getting half vampires pregnant, and more than that, he should have had the common sense to be safe. Didn't Carlisle and Esme give him the same 'safe sex' talk they gave me?

"Start running Seth," Jacob growled warningly, getting to his feet slowly, glaring at him and Seth paled considerably at Jacob's show of intimidation.

I fought the urge to laugh. With his eyebrows all furrowed like that and his huge form hulked over, Jacob looked like Sasquatch. Though Nessie wasn't his lover, she was still his imprint, and Jacob still saw her as a sister, and Seth getting his little sister pregnant...well Seth would be getting his butt kicked very soon.

I belatedly realized that Edward was still sitting cool as a cucumber on the love seat, an amused smile on his face. Nessie wasn't pregnant. If she was Edward would have been the first to kill Seth.

"Stop!" Nessie screamed, dramatically throwing her body in front of Seth to protect him, "I'm not pregnant."

Everyone instantly backed off and retreated to their original seats as though they weren't about to kill my brother. Seth looked like he'd just seen the scary jaws of death. Carlisle and Esme looked relieved. They hated it when 'us kids' fought.

"So, what's with the meeting then?" Rosalie asked, brushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear and Nessie took a deep breath, starting again.

"Seth and I have decided that..." she didn't get any further as Alice jumped to her feet.

"You're engaged?" Alice squealed with excitement before Nessie had a chance to finish what she was about to say.

Even though she couldn't see Nessie's future clearly because of Seth, we were all pretty sure that Nessie and Seth would eventually get married. That and Alice had had a vision of Nessie in a white dress about six months ago. Alice engulfed both Seth and Nessie in a hug. The rest of the family got up to crowd around them, apart from Jasper and Edward.

"Congratulations!" Rosalie and Esme were cooing as they kissed Nessie's stunned face. Seth started to look a little sick as Carlisle shook his hand and Emmett pat him on the back.

"My baby girl is getting married," Bella sighed dreamily hugging Jacob.

"Can I plan your wedding?" Alice shouted over the talking.

I got up to congratulate the couple, but Edward tugged me back down onto his lap shaking his head. Oh...they weren't engaged. Awkward.

"We aren't engaged," Nessie deadpanned, her face clearly showing her annoyance and again the whole family returned to their seats. Though Alice looked a little put out.

"Why not?" she pouted, folding her arms under her chest and glaring at Seth. Alice knew the wedding was coming, and six months of waiting for the engagement had made her very antsy.

"You've been dating for two years," Rosalie reminded Seth, as though two years was the limit when you should be marrying a girl.

"It's because he's getting the goods for free," Jasper stage whispered and Edward kicked him in the head, snarling. Jasper turned to us and grinned, not at all put out by the kick to the head. That boy; he just loved riling everyone up, especially Edward.

"If you aren't engaged what's the big news?" Esme asked curiously and Nessie grinned.

"We decided that I needed a new nickname, a more grown up one," Nessie explained, and everyone stared at her blankly as she announced, "So we decided on Ren."

I was missing Grey's Anatomy for this, bugger.

"Is that it?" Jacob asked incredulously, his stomach grumbling.

"What do you mean 'is that it?'? This is a very big moment in my life," Nessie flounced around the living room, her arms waving, as she continued, "Changing my name is like changing my identity, I'm no longer little Nessie, I'm Ren."

Ok, I loved Nessie...or Ren, but she was the biggest drama queen in history. Plus she loved herself just that little too much. Couldn't be helped really, she grew up in a household who doted on her every whim. Seriously, with this performance she could have won an academy award for Best Actress. I stifled a yawn and leant back into Edward's chest.

"Honey, we will call you whatever you want," Bella assured her quickly, and Jacob rolled his eyes. Clearly he thought, as we all did, that this family meeting was a waste of time. But with Ren whenever anything happened to her, she felt it deserved a family meeting.

"I could be eating right now," Jacob huffed under his breath, but super hearing meant we all heard it. Ren looked sad and Jacob hurried over to hug her apologetically, "Sorry Ne...Ren, congratulations on getting a new nickname."

I don't know how Jacob managed to say it with a straight face. He turned away from Ren as Carlisle and Esme hugged her and kissed her cheek adding their congratulations and bit his knuckle to keep from laughing. Bella saw and rolled her eyes smacking him on the arm and telling him to go to the kitchen and start setting up plates for dinner. Jacob thankfully ran from the room. Seth ambled over to me, as Alice and Jasper and the other started congratulate Ren on her new name, albeit less excitedly that they had previously for her being 'pregnant' and 'engaged'.

"Thanks for your sisterly protection over the 'pregnancy'," Seth muttered sarcastically at me nudging me with his shoulder and I grinned innocently.

"Well she's my step-daughter to be allegedly, I was a little torn on what side to take," I replied coolly, throwing an affectionate arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek. Seth grimaced and tried to escape me but I got him good. Edward just chuckled and slapped a hand down on Seth's shoulder.

Things had been a little tense since Edward found out Seth popped Ren's cherry, but they had gotten over it already. No one could hold a grudge in our family. As long as Seth and Nessie didn't think about their nightly activities while in Edward's presence, everything was peachy. Ren came over to me, her eyes shining happily as he hugged Seth.

"Do you like my new name?" Ren asked me, like my opinion mattered, which I knew it didn't. Ren was headstrong and confident, she did whatever she wanted.

"It's perfect," I assured her giving her a hug and then there was a loud clattering in the kitchen and we all turned to stare at the door that joined the living room to the kitchen.

"Oh no Jacob," Bella whispered, travelling at super speed to the kitchen. The white door swung back and forth when she went threw and I got a glimpse of Jacob standing there with pots and pans all around him, and food all over the floor.

"You let him in my kitchen!" Esme gasped, horror coming over her face as we all remembered the Jacob Black Kitchen Incident of 2015. Let's just say, Jacob missed his eyebrows until they grew back, and swore wholeheartedly that he didn't know the gas had been on for more than ten minutes when he lit the stove. From then on, Jacob had been banned from the kitchen. Esme retreated to the kitchen, followed by Emmett and Jasper who always enjoyed seeing someone else in trouble. It was a nice change for them. Esme roused on Jacob for a full ten minutes before she started on Bella for allowing her husband to go in there unsupervised. Edward kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Want to go out for dinner?" he asked curiously and I smirked.

"I think we'll have to," I agreed, then turned to my brother and Ren raising an eyebrow expectantly, "you two want to come?"

"Sure," they both shrugged and as a little group of four we headed to the door, ready to escape when Alice Cullen ran to stand in front of Ren and Seth, effectively blocking our way out.

"This might be off topic, but can I plan your wedding when you do get engaged?" Alice asked innocently and Seth and Ren groaned then ran through the front door. Edward and I averted our eyes and ran after them leaving Alice fuming at the front door. Which reminded me...I still needed to get revenge on Alice.

AN: Dedicated to O. who hates the name Nessie so much, I had to add a chapter specifically to announce that Renesmee has decided to change it :)

Does anyone have any ideas on how to get revenge on Alice? I feel like it should have something to do with clothes. Or have them all redecorate her room :) Or steal one of each of her shoes so she has none that match!! lol

Review my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

Afterlife - Revenge Is Sweet

Revenge was sweet; now if only I could find more people to help me exact my revenge on Alice Cullen.

"Absolutely not," Edward declined dismissively from where he sat by the window lounging in an armchair reading a book. I pouted, crawling across the bed so that I was lying on my stomach facing in his general direction.

"But Edward," I huffed, not knowing what else I could say to win him to my side. Edward glanced at me and smiled patronizingly, like he was dealing with a child. I poked my tongue out at him. I needed his help with this plan, I needed his strength.

"Darling, don't you think that would be taking it a bit too far?" Edward asked gently and my eyes widened in protest as I shifted to a kneeling position on the bed.

"Edward, she barged into our room at four am this morning demanding that I try on a wedding dress for our wedding," I grumbled, grimacing at the memory and at Edward's raised eyebrow I reminded him, "We're not even engaged yet."

Edward closed his book with a deep sigh and placed it on the table beside his chair knowing that I wasn't going to give up on this without a good fight.

"Leah, you know that I want to marry you, just let my sister have her fun," Edward pleaded, a loving smile on his face and I felt myself swoon. Edward using that face on me when he is trying to be reasonable should be banned. It was impossible for me to stay angry at anyone when he looked at me like that. I shook my head, regaining my senses.

"It's the principle of the thing Edward," I retorted folding my arms across my chest and Edward rolled his eyes at me. I don't care if he thought I was being childish, I wanted my revenge.

"I don't think you could ever be content unless you are at odds with someone," he mused tapping his chin thoughtfully and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll be at odds with you if you don't help me."

"Blackmail? Really?" Edward asked, amused by my change in tactics and I decided to take it just that once step further.

"I will ban you from sex."

This futile statement caused Edward to smile his crooked grin, and he nodded his head as though he was accepting my challenge. Slowly he got to his feet and moved over to the bed sitting in front of me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"So you are going to ban me from doing this?" Edward asked innocently leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine, his tongue darting into my mouth as his hand took my chin and pulled my face to his. When he pulled away I was breathless, and Edward grinned wider, "And this?"

I moaned as his cool lips nibbled down my neck and his expert hands ran over my body giving me the shivers. Darn him, he was a sex God, he knew there was no way I could ban him. Edward started to laugh pulling back from me.

_I hate you_, I thought at him grudgingly and Edward kissed my nose.

"Alright, I will help you," Edward agreed and I squealed with delight hugging him, "but if Alice asks, I wasn't involved."

I crossed my heart with my hand.

"I promise."

It was just so convenient that Alice decided to take Jasper on a last minute trip to Milan for fashion week and shopping. That had given me the time to put my plan into action. Stage 1: Convince Vampire Boyfriend was complete. Operation: Revenge on Alice was right on schedule. Now onto Stage 2: Convince Dumb Alpha. I kissed Edward on the lips, then practically skipped to Jacob and Bella's house.

--------------

I didn't bother knocking as I strolled into the little house that Jacob and Bella shared. Carlisle and Esme had wanted all of us in the same house but when we moved here things were still tense with Edward, Bella and Jacob so Jacob and Bella decided to have a house of their own. I knew next time we moved Rosalie and Emmett were thinking about having their own house too; even Edward and I had discussed getting our own place. I knew Bella was at university today because Rosalie was as well and they took the same classes. I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob standing there in his underwear scoffing down a tub of ice cream.

"Eww Jacob!"

"Why don't you ever knock?" Jacob asked me, unperturbed by his clothing, or lack there of and I placed my hand over my eyes. No matter how many times I caught Jacob naked, or half naked, and complained about it, he still felt it was fine to parade around in front of me. He said since we were in a pack it was inevitable so we may as well just embrace it. I said he was an idiot.

"So that I can catch you in your underwear," I deadpanned and after a few moments I pulled my hand away to find Jacob still standing there in his underwear staring at me expectantly and I covered my eyes again, "Put some pants on for god's sake."

Jacob reluctantly padded out of the kitchen and returned moments later wearing a pair of sweatpants. His eyes widened in panic when he saw me eating his ice cream.

"My ice cream!"

"You snooze you lose Oh Mighty One," I replied scooping the last of it and licking it off the spoon. Jacob looked forlornly at the now empty ice cream tub then up at me.

"Why are you even here?"

"I need your help with revenge on Alice," I told him casually and Jacob gave me a goofy grin.

"Why should I help you? She doesn't bother me," Jacob reminded me shrugging his shoulders and I looked down at the table.

"Because you owe me."

Jacob fell silent. He did owe me. Back before all this began, when he was still adoring little Nessie, when Edward and Bella were happily married and when I was still a bitter bitch, Jacob had asked Seth and I to come with him when the Cullen's left. I had grasped at the invitation like a life raft, anything to get away from Sam, and Seth had wanted to come because of me. Everything was going fine, I stopped being a huge bitch, Jacob and I became friends and I accepted the Cullen's as my family; I felt at home for the first time in years. Everything was perfect until Nessie grew up and chose Seth. Then everything went to hell, everyone was fighting, taking sides. In the midst of everything, my worst fear was that the family would break apart and that Seth and I, or worse still, just me would have to return to La Push and all the pain I had left behind. I had told Jacob my fears one night and he had hugged me close still trying to deal with the pain of his rejection. We clung to each other, united in our fear of the future and being separated. I knew that without Nessie being his, Jacob didn't know where he belonged.

"It won't happen Lee-Lee," Jacob had sworn as I hiccupped back my tears and he cried silent warm tears onto my head, "I promise I won't let us all fall apart."

I had believed him, wholly and completely. He was my best friend, my Alpha. And then Bella had happened. It was as if everything Jacob had ever promised me meant nothing. He risked everything to be with her, risked us getting kicked out of the family, and all for Bella. Jacob and I had fought when I found out what was going on. So many words were said, I had kicked and punched and screamed at him and he had let me; he knew that he deserved whatever I did to him. By the end of it, when I had no more strength to hurt him I fell to my knees and cried. Jacob had crawled over to me, bloody and beaten and whispered his apology. We hadn't been the same since. We still talked and joked, acted like we were okay, but we both knew that something had changed since that day. Even though I had Edward now, and everything worked out okay, Jacob and I had yet to connect as we did before. I missed him in a way. Edward was the love of my life, but Jacob; he was my brother.

Jacob's eyes ran over my face worriedly and I knew that he was just thinking back over everything that had happened these past couple of years.

"Will this make us okay again? Like before?" Jacob asked hesitantly coming over to me and I pursed my lips.

"It will help," I admitted and Jacob nodded his head, his face strangely serious.

"Ok, count me and Bella in," he agreed and then he awkwardly leant over and hugged me. I hugged him back. I stayed talking with Jacob for a while before I headed back up to the main house.

Now that Jacob was taken care of, and Bella too since she did whatever Jacob wanted the next step of my ingenious plan was to recruit more helpers.

------------------

Stage 3: Convince Ren and Seth to Join the Fun.

I raced to Seth and Ren's room and as I reached for the doorknob I hesitated. Last time I had barged in on them I saw things that I still had trouble erasing from my memory. I curled my hand into a fist and knocked instead. Seth opened the door, running a hand through his hair and yawning at the same time. My littler brother, he was such a multi tasker.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" Seth asked and Ren appeared behind him ducking under his arm so that she could hug me. I returned the hug.

"Hey guys I need your help," I informed them and Ren looked intrigued. She loved a good prank, I knew she would love this. We all adored Alice, she was our sister, but both Edward and I and Seth and Ren had had to put up with her crazy wedding antics for the past three months and we were sick of it.

"What for?"

"Revenge prank on Alice," I revealed secretively and Ren and Seth shared a glance and they both shrugged.

"Ok."

"Sounds fun."

Those two were just way too easy going, and always up for anything which was both convenient and a little worrying. All right, the team was assembled. On to Stage 4.

----------------------

Stage 4: Get Rid of Parents and Vamps Who Might Try and Stop Us

I thought this would take a bit of effort as well but it didn't. As soon as I showed Rosalie and Emmett the tickets to see Kings of Leon in Las Vegas they were heading out of the door. Rosalie was my best friend but Alice was her sister, and I knew she wouldn't feel comfortable playing a prank of this magnitude on her; this was an incredibly elaborate prank. Ren and Seth organized getting Carlisle and Esme out of the house. As luck would have it, it was Carlisle and Esme's anniversary so Seth and Ren booked them a weekend away as a surprise. And away they went. As soon as the four of them were gone, the team and I headed up to Alice and Jasper's room and I rubbed my hands together in anticipation.

---------------------

Stage 5: Complete Operation Revenge on Alice

It took us all of two days to completely redecorate Alice and Jasper's room, just in time for when they would be home. Edward, Jacob, Bella, Seth, Ren and myself stood surveying Alice and Jasper's newly decorated room. We had changed their modern bedroom into a mix between a hunting lodge and a wannabe Austen Powers love den. There was a heart shaped red velvet bed that you plugged in and it vibrated, that was Jacob's idea. We covered the bed in pink and red fluffy pillows with fur on them, just seeing those colours together hurt my eyes. The curtains were psychedelic beads, all different colours. On the walls we'd hung the heads of animals, like a trophy room. There was a moose, a deer, a lion, and a bear rug on the floor. They were all fake, I didn't think I could handle having real animal's hides in the house, even if it was all in the name of revenge. Edward had added a couple of mounted fish as a personal touch, one for each wall. Seth had installed a stripper's pole in the middle of the room; Ren said she got a good deal on it. I wondered how she knew exactly where to get a good deal for a stripper pole but didn't bother to ask in case the answer made me sick. I'd filled the room with stuffed toys, horrible coloured rugs and painted the walls a disgusting yellow but the best part of all was the wardrobe. I'd taken one shoe from each of Alice's pairs; I had plans for those shoes. Originally I had planned for me, Jacob and Seth to go around burying them all over Alaska but then I decided that I could use them for blackmail instead.

"Its..." Ren began trying to sound upbeat but she couldn't think of a word.

"Awful," Seth finished for her shaking his head and I grinned evilly.

"Hideous," Bella agreed shaking her head.

"It's perfect," I said decidedly and Edward placed an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple whispering in my ear,

"You are so devious."

I sighed happily.

"I know."

"Remind me not to piss you off Lee-Lee," Jacob quipped ruffling my hair affectionately and I laughed punching him in the guts. Jacob took it further by picking me up and throwing me across his shoulders as we both cracked up, and he slapped my leg playfully.

I glanced at Edward and caught the look on his face. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. I tapped Jacob to let me down and I stood completely still and opened my mind fully. I loved Edward, that's all there was. Edward gave a small apologetic smile. The others seemed to sense something was going on and Bella grabbed Jacob by his ear and dragged him out of the room rolling her eyes at me as she mouthed 'sorry, he's an idiot'. I'm sure she knew that Jacob wasn't flirting with me at all, but just being himself, the way we used to be together. Edward held his arms out to me and I drifted towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He leant his chin on my hair thoughtfully and I squeezed him close to me.

"You're friends again," he stated more than asked and I nodded.

"He's my brother, nothing more, nothing less," I glanced up at him and pointed at my head, "You can read it all up here."

Edward bent his head to kiss my lips lingeringly.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," he apologised and I kissed him back.

"I understand," I told him; meaning it sincerely. His wife had practically cheated on him with Jacob, I could understand Edward being worried about Jacob being around me. But Jacob was like my brother, I grew up with him, I shoved his face in the dirt when he was a kid, heck, I shoved his face in the dirt now. If I had wanted a piece of Jacob I would have tried for him long ago. I had never seen Jacob as more than a little brother, I never would. Edward smiled as he heard my rambling thoughts.

"I love you," Edward whispered hugging me tight, "Don't ever leave me."

"I couldn't if I tried," I replied softly and Edward kissed me again, this time longer and harder. I didn't want it to end.

"They're coming, you should go hide," he told me and I gasped with excitement and ran from the room calling for Ren. I could hear Edward laughing.

--------------------

Alice screamed loud enough to scare birds out of trees. Ren and I came running. We had both been hiding around the corner waiting to see their reactions. Edward, Seth, Bella and Jacob had made us promise not to involve them, so they were hiding out somewhere. Jasper was sitting by the door to their room his head in his hands. He lifted his head as we approached.

"Leah, how could you do this to me? I live in this room too," Jasper whined dramatically and I folded my arms across my chest.

"I thought you'd like it actually," I told him smirking and Jasper looked up at me in disbelief.

"Why would I like a moose head on my wall?"

He had a point. The moose head was hideous and a little scary. Ren and I approached the door and peered inside but Alice was nowhere to be found.

"My shoes! My precious shoes!" Alice wailed from the wardrobe and Ren and I walked over to see her kneeling on the floor of her wardrobe, gathering her lonely shoes to her chest. She turned and looked over at me and Ren and narrowed her eyes.

"How could you do this to me!" she demanded furiously and Ren just smiled at her innocently looking over at me to offer Alice the deal that we had thought up.

"I have a deal for you, for every week that you don't mention a wedding, I'll give you back a shoe," I offered grinning widely and Alice huffed, folding her arms across her chest. I knew how much she hated not being able to see the future due to us being involved, but she also knew that I would be true to my word, but only if she could keep her part of the deal.

"But...fine," Alice gave up protesting then she got to her feet and stared up at me defiantly, "You know this means war right?"

"Bring it pixie," I challenged her laughing and Alice smirked.

"When you're engaged, your asses are mine," she told me politely and Ren and I gulped. We had both promised to let her have complete control of our weddings, when we eventually got engaged, and Alice could torture us however she liked then. I knew she was looking forward to it. Alice left her shoes and returned to the middle of the bedroom and eyed the stripper pole curiously before turning to us smiling brightly.

"You guys want to give the stripper pole a go?"

---------------------

An hour later I returned to the bedroom to find Edward sitting in his armchair by the window reading. He looked up as I entered and promptly burst into laughter.

"Darling, what happened to you?" he asked, clearly finding the black bruise on my forehead amusing. It wasn't my fault I didn't know how to slide down a stripper pole upside down like his daughter. I was so glad that the bruise would disappear soon thanks to me being a shape shifting freak with impeccable healing capabilities.

"Stripper pole," I replied by way of explanation then I retreated to our bathroom trying to ignore Edward's booming laughter.

All in all, a very productive day, in spite of my forehead becoming acquainted with the floor.

------------------

AN: Ahh revenge on Alice, there is nothing quite like it LOL.

Dedicated to booksmartblonde333 (for the animal heads and fish on the walls), dilidilzz86 and

O . N . Labbit (for shoe hiding and clothe changing) and itscuzofthefame (for the Jacob/Leah talk). I felt it was better to see how the whole Jacob/Bella/Edward thing affected Leah and Jacob.

Beauty Eclipsed: I'm thinking about some ideas for a jealous Edward one shot.

Blissofsleep: I've got a bit of Sam/Leah in the wedding one shot I've already written but I think maybe a one shot visit back to La Push where Leah tells them she is dating Edward might be in order.

Mae aka Pee Wee: I hated BD as well. I didn't mind the Bella becoming a vampire, and I didn't really have a problem with Nessie either but the whole Jacob imprinting on Nessie just ruined the whole book for me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Leah and Edward visit her mother.

Afterlife - Just visiting

The front door swung open to reveal my mother, Sue Swan, standing there wearing her favourite apron and a huge smile on her face. Even though Sue was nearing the sixty-something mark she still looked as beautiful as I remembered. Seth bowled me out of the way to hug her and Ren quickly followed.

"Hey mom!" they chimed in unison. Seth and Ren were one of those couples who finished each others sentences and spend hours gazing adoringly at each other.

_Gag me._ Edward stifled a chuckle. Seth and Ren trampled into the house calling their greetings to Charlie while the rest of us politely waited until Sue moved aside to let us all in.

"Hey mom," I greeted her leaning over to kiss her cheek and Edward did the same,

"Mrs. Swan, a pleasure to see you again."

"Edward, for goodness sake call me Sue, or mom even," Sue added her eyes twinkling with mirth as she glanced over at me.

I quickly whipped my head around to Alice who whistled innocently avoiding my gaze. Alice was diabolical with her subtle pranks; such as telling my mother that Edward and I were going to be married very soon. I could guess that's what Alice told her because my mom inspected my finger than looked up at Edward expectantly raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Soon mom," Edward told her, smiling awkwardly at the words and Sue beamed happily, and then moved to greet the others. Edward and I exchanged glances and I rolled my eyes.

Edward and I moved further into the house as the rest of the Cullen's greeted my mother to find Charlie blowing up balloons in the living room. I walked over to kiss his puffed up cheek.

"Hey Charlie," I greeted him and he nodded his head at me, and then looked up at Edward.

"Charlie," Edward acknowledged him and Charlie eyeballed him, stopping his actions to speak.

"I heard you two are thinking about getting married soon; I hope it lasts longer than your marriage to my daughter," Charlie told Edward sternly and I'm sure if Edward were human he would have blushed with embarrassment. Bella came gliding into the room and slapped Charlie's arm playfully.

"Dad stop it, you know I was the one who left Edward," Bella scolded him, giving Edward an apologetic smile and Charlie accepted Bella's kiss on his cheek, his eyes still on Edward.

"Charlie Swan, you better not be eyeballing my future son-in-law," Sue yelled threateningly from the door that led to the kitchen, her eyes on him intently and Charlie looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I wouldn't do that," Charlie replied quickly trying to look innocent but my mom saw right through him of course.

"Uh huh," she commented arms folded across her chest and Charlie looked back down at the balloons and returned to his job. While Charlie still had some sort of grudge against Edward my mother adored him. My mom went into the kitchen and started yelling at Seth for eating her pies. I looked up at Edward.  
_  
Help him, try and make him like you_, I thought at him and Edward sat down on a chair opposite Charlie and reached for a balloon, blowing it at a human pace for Charlie's benefit. I saw Charlie's eyebrows raise in surprise then his face settled to one of quiet respect. Charlie was a simple man; he protected his family, and respected people who respected him. He knew Edward was a good man, but he still liked to grouch at him to keep Edward on his toes. I bent and kissed Edward on the lips before heading into the kitchen with Bella.

Even though the Cullen's didn't eat, they still liked doing things traditionally at gatherings like this, which meant women in the kitchen cooking and men did whatever it was men did at parties. Most of the guys had drifted out to the back yard. Through the window I could see them playing darts, but they were throwing them at each other instead of the board seeing who could avoid getting hit. Men. Ren and Rosalie were working on a fruit platter, Esme and Sue were checking the oven and getting some heated snacks ready and Bella and I were left without anything to do. I wondered where Alice had gotten off to, I was always a little frightened when I couldn't see pixie around.

"You girls serve those chips, Bella put a couple of bowls outside on the table, Leah take one into the boys in the living room," Sue barked her orders and Bella and I quickly did as we were told.

My mom was the sweetest old lady, but she was a dictator when it came to her birthday party. Everything had to be perfect and to her specifications. I strolled back into the living room and placed the chips on the coffee table beside the balloons. Edward and Charlie were chatting as they blew up balloons, and I smiled with relief. They were getting along, halleluiah.

Sue came out of the kitchen followed by Esme who held a tray full of hot snacks and I grabbed a mini party pie and dipped it in sauce liberally before shoving the whole thing into my mouth. Briefly I wondered if anyone would notice if I stole the tray from her and ate the whole lot.

"It's just so good to see you all together and happy," Sue gushed hugging me to her tightly as she shook her head giving a small laugh, "Who would have guessed all those years ago that you would end up with Edward, and Jacob with Bella and Seth with Renesmee?"

"You kids swap partners more than people change their underwear," Charlie muttered under his breath but advanced hearing meant that we all heard every word, and laughter ran out from around the house. Charlie looked a little freaked. It's been years but Charlie still hasn't figured out that he can't mumble something without all of us hearing.

Mom sat me down on the couch beside Edward, her face serious.  
_  
Oh god please let this not be a sex talk, please, please, please,_ I prayed silently and Edward coughed back his laughter and took my hand in his.

"Now Leah honey don't freak out but I invited Sam and Emily," Sue told me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I would take Sam and Emily over a 'sex talk' any time of the day.

"OK."

"Really?" my mom looked at me like she was expecting me to spontaneously combust but I just laughed and patted her on the hand.

"Yeah it's fine, I haven't seen them in what, ten years? It's about time that I saw them again."

I had literally not seen either of them in probably closer to eleven years. I left with Jacob and Seth and whenever we came back to visit it was for a special occasion, mom's birthday or Charlie's birthday. We would always come just for the party and leave straight after because the Cullen's were always be with us. Sam banned any other humans from going to the parties; he said it was for their safety. Quill and Embry of course always came, with Claire and Embry's imprint Nora, but that was about it. None of the other pack were game enough to risk their imprints around vampires, even the Cullen's. I was surprised Sam and Emily were coming tonight; it wasn't like Sam to 'risk' Emily. I glanced up at Edward and he smiled, melting my insides. I heard a knock at the door and Alice zoomed past at vampire speed.

"Alice play human!" Esme scolded her from the backyard and Charlie looked a little pale. I think he had worked out what we all were, but he liked living in his world of make pretend where Jacob, Seth and I didn't turn into wolves and the Cullen's and his daughter weren't vampires. Charlie went back to blowing up balloons, completely oblivious.

I heard the voices and grinned when I realized who was here. Quil, Claire, Embry and Nora.

Claire came bounding up to me grinning; she was a bundle of mischief. She had just turned fourteen and was quickly blossoming into a beautiful young lady. Quil only had a couple more years to wait, and by the shy glances Claire was giving him, he didn't have to worry about Claire not wanting him when she was old enough. Nora followed after Claire. I had only met her a few times but I really enjoyed her company. She was opinionated, and didn't take shit from anybody. Edward joked that she reminded me of myself and that's why I liked her so much. He was pretty spot on.

I kissed Quil and Embry on the cheek and they said hi to Edward, Charlie and Sue before heading out to the backyard where I assumed the rest of the males were gathered leaving Claire and Nora with me. Ren appeared from the kitchen and squealed with delight as she and Claire hugged and jumped up and down. I glanced over at Nora and she had the same look of disgust on her face that I had on mine.

"Girls can you go into the kitchen and organize some punch?" Sue called over to us and we gave her the thumbs up and the four of us headed into the kitchen. I knew what was coming next, it was gossip time. Nora and Claire were there when Edward and I got together and we had sworn them to secrecy. Embry and Quil had been happy for us, albeit a little weirded out that I ended up with a vampire. Every time we got together there was always a gossip session where they updated me on what was going on in La Push.

"Sam and Emily are coming," I commented and Claire and Nora exchanged glances.

"Sue mentioned you were dating someone, and Sam kept asking us who it was but we wouldn't say of course," Claire began the gossip and Nora rolled her eyes at the mention of Sam.

Another reason why I adored this girl, she hated Sam. When we left, Embry had imprinted on Nora while she was visiting from Makah. Love at first sight and all that. Nora swore she hated Sam because he was full of his own importance. Nora had a low bullshit tolerance and Sam crossed the line a lot apparently, especially now he was an elder on the council having taken Billy's spot when Billy passed away.

"I guess crashing Sue's birthday party was his last resort, he knows that you'd never miss her birthday," Nora added smiling sarcastically and I had to shake my head. Sam Uley, I hadn't thought about him in years. I could just picture his reaction knowing that I was planning on spending my life with Edward Cullen, a vampire. This was not going to be a pretty sight. I was looking forward to seeing Emily again; it had been so long, so many years. I wrote to her often, but whenever we visited there just never seemed to be the time to see her.

When Sam and Emily arrived the party was in full swing. There was music playing, food was being eaten, people were dancing and talking, it was turning out to be quite a party. Mom had some friends from Forks in attendance. Emily came running up to me; she looked tired, and older.

"Leah, you look so beautiful, its been so long," Emily gushed warmly, hugging me to her tightly. I returned the hug.

"You look good too," I complimented her. She did look good for a thirty year old woman. She still wore her hair long, her smiles were still warm and friendly, and her body was still slim. Emily and Sam hadn't been able to have children, which had blown Sam's theory for imprinting out of the water.

"Don't lie Leah Clearwater, I look horribly old," Emily scolded me, nudging my shoulder playfully and I laughed.

"I mean it Emily, you pull off thirty-three really well," I assured her and Emily beamed at me happily.

I turned to Sam slowly, knowing this was inevitable. He leant over to brush his lips on my cheek.

"It's nice to see you Leah," he murmured, his nearly black eyes staring into mine intensely.

Sam had aged as well, it suited him, made him seem wiser and more serious.

"You too Sam," I replied smiling. Nora called my name gesturing for me to come over so I excused myself and moved over to sit with her and Claire and Emily came to join us.

I caught Edward's eye as I sat, he was standing with Embry and Jacob talking, and my eyes just couldn't leave his. I don't know what it was about Edward but I was drawn to him. Edward smiled at me his perfect teeth glistening and I heard Nora gasp and fan herself.

"You have got to tell that boy to stop dazzling you when I'm around, even when I don't experience it full on my heart still skips a beat," Nora whispered to me still waving air in her face and then she gave Edward a playful glare and he looked down at the ground in mock embarrassment.

"It gets me every time," I admitted giggling and Nora sighed, glancing over at Edward dreamily, not noticing Embry's narrowed eyes.

"He has got to teach Embry how to do that," Nora said decidedly and I laughed then noticed my glass was empty.

"Who wants more punch?" I asked the girls and all three held up their empty cups in response. I maneuvered over to the refreshments table only to find that the punch had run out. Sighing, I took the punch bowl inside and started looking around for the ingredients to add. I smelt him before I saw him.

"Hey Sam, did you need something?" I asked pleasantly as I started mixing fruit and drink together and Sam came to stand beside me looking out of the window into the back yard.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Sam said turning to look at me and he smiled fondly, "You still look the same."

"Well I can't stop phasing, I live with vampires, the gene will always be active in me," I replied shrugging and running a hand through my hair absentlyy. I saw Edward staring at me from the yard.

_I have no idea what he wants,_ I thought at Edward in confusion and Edward frowned.

"Seeing you brings back so many memories," Sam said softly and I turned to him smirking.

"Of me being a bitch and making your life hell?" I joked laughing at my lameness but Sam didn't laugh, in fact, his eyes became more intense.

"No, memories of warm summer days, cliff diving, picnics on the beach, sneaking out at midnight, you laughing," Sam said and I froze. This was incredibly awkward and intimate. I glanced back at Edward desperately hoping he would help me but he looked like he was having issues of his own. Jasper and Seth were talking to him, trying to calm him down.

_I'll deal with him Edward, its okay_, I thought at him and Edward gave the briefest of nods to show that he heard me, although his face looked pained.

"That was so long ago," I told Sam frowning at him.

"I know," Sam whispered softly, then his eyes glazed a little, "Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if we never became shape-shifters."

"Sam," I sighed getting ready for my spiel of accepting fate and being happy with what we got. I certainly was happy.

"I still love you," Sam interrupted me, and then he glanced at the ground before looking up at me forlornly, "I think a part of me will always love you."

"I part of me will always love you too, or at least the memory of you, my high school Sam," I told him smiling ruefully hoping that he got the point. He seemed to understand that him speaking like that wasn't right and wasn't really welcome either.

Sam strolled around the kitchen to stand near the door.

"Sue said that you have a boyfriend, is it serious?" Sam asked casually and I grinned thinking of Edward and the wedding we would supposedly be having soon.

"Yeah its serious," I confirmed and Sam looked to the backyard.

"How come he isn't here today?"

"What makes you think he isn't?" I asked and I saw the wheels ticking in his head as he counted through all the men at the party.

I knew he would immediately ignore the vampires, and all the other men at the party had partners. Sam stared at me blankly for a moment before he started laughing, taking my words to mean a joke. I smiled too not wanting to get into it with him in my mom's kitchen at her birthday party.

"It's good to see you Sam, it really is, next time we visit I'll plan to stay longer so I can spend some time with you and Emily," I purposely mentioned Emily and Sam's eyes lit up at the thought of his imprint. We both moved to the door.

"I'd like that," Sam said sincerely, and then he called my name, "Leah."

"What?"

"This guy, is he good enough for you?" Sam asked hesitantly and I smiled.

"I think so."

"Good," Sam looked happy for me, and he added with a smile, "He must be some guy."

"Yeah, he's definitely some guy," I agreed then we both headed out to the party, Sam returned to Emily and I made a beeline for Edward, Jasper and Seth. Jasper and Seth moved away to give us some privacy both giving me weak smiles. Edward didn't say anything straight away. I looked up at him earnestly and he gave a small smile.

"It was hard to hear all the fond thoughts he had of you, all his memories," Edward murmured to me softly so that only I could hear, "I didn't like hearing it. You're mine."

_And I always will be_, I promised him and Edward seemed calmer as he smiled down at me.

My mom called for the attention of all her guests to make a speech and Nora waved me over to her. Nora who made a face at me and mouthed 'ugh Sam'. I loved Embry's girl.

"Thank you all so much for coming, it's so wonderful to see you all every single year. I've led a blessed life, my first husband Harry was a wonderful man and we had two beautiful children together, my Leah and my Seth. I could not have asked for more perfect children. My husband passed away and I was blessed with another husband, my dear Charlie. Life has been good to me, and I am happy to share my life with all of you. Please enjoy the party," Sue spoke happily and Seth and I raced up to hug and kiss her while everyone clapped and cheered. Charlie held up his hands quieting everyone down.

"Edward has something that he wanted to say," Charlie announced turning his eyes to Edward smiling proudly and all eyes moved to him.

It felt like no one was breathing, as everyone apart from two people knew what was about to happen. Knowing what Edward was about to ask didn't lessen the moment. Edward walked over to me and I felt my heart start to pound. He gave me his lopsided grin as he knelt to the ground and pulled a box from inside his jacket and flicked it open to reveal the most beautiful ring I had even seen.

"Leah Clearwater, I love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming eternally mine, forever and always?" Edward asked, his honey eyes looking up into mine and I felt my chest constrict with joy. This was, hands down, the happiest day of my life.

I opened my mouth to respond but never got the chance.

"He is your boyfriend? A vampire?" Sam barked incredulously and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie snarled warningly in his general direction but Sam ignored them. In my peripheral vision I saw all the humans being moved to the outer area and the wolves and vampires came to stand around Edward, Sam and I. Sam's form was shaking. Jesus, he was about to phase. Sam hadn't phased in years, since we left.

"Sam I love him, more than anything else in the entire world," I knew my words hurt him especially after everything he had told me before in the kitchen, but I wasn't going to hide that I loved Edward. I shouldn't have to.

"A union between a wolf and a vampire is an abomination," Sam growled in disgust and Edward growled warningly but Sam ignored him pointing a finger in my face, "You are turning your back on your tribe."

"None of us oppose it," Jacob interrupted coming to stand by me and Edward, then Jacob pointed out, "I'm married to Bella, remember?"

We all heard Jacob's silent accusation. _You didn't react like this to me marrying Bella_. And now it was awkward. Everyone knew why Sam was reacting the way he was to Edward and I. It didn't have anything to do with Edward being a vampire really; it had everything to do with the fact that Edward was the one who held my heart. Sam loved Emily, he had to, but that was part of his problem. Deep down Sam knew that he was forced to love her and that in another world, he and I would have been together. I don't think he had ever come to terms with the fact that eventually I would move on.

"You leech loving sad excuse for an Alpha," Sam hissed turning his anger to Jacob, "This is all your fault."

And that was just about enough. Sam could talk all he wanted about Edward and I, but talking like that to Jacob just because he fell in love with Bella and was trying to protect us wasn't going to happen.

"Don't you talk about Jacob like that," I interrupted Sam and Jacob's glaring contest and I shook my head at Sam, "Sam I'm not your responsibility to worry over, I haven't been for years. Yes I'm dating a vampire, yes I love a vampire and yes I will mar..."

Everything happened so fast. Sam lunged and phased simultaneously, Edward couldn't get to me since Jacob was in the way and Sam landed on me knocking me through the fence and into the woods behind my mom's house. I could vaguely hear screaming, snarling and hissing, as my back hit a tree and I slid down to the ground a little stunned. I heard Sam's howl; it was one of regret and pain.  
_  
Let me talk to him Edward,_ I yelled in my head as I stood up shaking my head. Edward forced Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil to stay back and let Sam come after me.  
I watched as Sam came running at me in wolf form then he phased into human and stopped in his tracks as he stared at me.

"Lee-Lee I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Sam apologized, not even caring that he stood naked before me.

I knew that I should have yelled and screamed at him, but I could only feel pity. Sam didn't transform anymore, only Embry and Quil did since Claire was still growing and Nora was only eighteen. For Sam, it was like phasing for the first time again, just one momentary lapse in concentration. His anger made his phasing impossible to control, much like what happened when he scarred Emily. I knew that Sam would never have done that on purpose. I pulled a twig out of my hair and gave a small smile.

"It's okay Sam," I assured him and Sam's shoulders started heaving like he was about to cry.

Satisfied that Sam was past attacking me I collapsed back down onto the ground letting my guard down. Edward came running and growled at Sam, before scooping me up into his arms protectively and running further into the woods.

Edward paused in the middle of a clearing once we were far enough away and set me down on the ground gently. He worriedly checked me over, making sure that I wasn't permanently damaged, while cursing under his breath.

"You sure know how to make a memorable proposal," I chuckled hugging him tightly and Edward kissed me desperately as he accepted that I would live. There were a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing terrible.

"You know you haven't actually given me an answer yet," Edward reminded me kissing my forehead, then littering little kisses all over my face. I clung to him desperately and smirked up at him.

"I think you know my answer," I retorted smartly and Edward chuckled and kissed me lingeringly.

Not long after Edward and I returned to my mom's backyard hand in hand and our families finally had a chance to tell us congratulations. Edward and I were engulfed by hugs. I noticed that Sam was absent though Emily had stayed behind to congratulate and apologize for Sam's actions. I told her not to worry, no harm done. Everyone went home and those of us who were left were enjoying a quiet evening as we helped clean up the house. I heard a loud knock on my mom's door and Edward jerked his head up.

"It's for you Leah," he said frowning and I could hazard a guess at who was at the door.

Jacob grumbled in a corner from somewhere in the house and I could hear Bella telling him to shut up. I went to the front door and opened it up to see Sam's regretful face. I stepped out of the house and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry, it was not my place to react as I did," Sam said quickly, taking my hand and staring sincerely into my eyes.

"Your damn right it wasn't," I snapped angrily, then sighed and ran hand through my hair in frustration, "Damn it Sam, just be happy for me ok? After all you've put me through, the least you can do is be happy for me."

"What if I can't?" Sam countered his voice serious and I pulled my hand back from him.

"Then pretend," I spat at him, "I did it for you for years, the least you could do is return the favour."

Sam took a deep breath and then forced a smile to his face.

"I'm happy for you Leah."

Sam turned and ran down the porch and into the darkness. The front door opened and I felt cold arms snake around my waist. I leant my head onto Edward's shoulder.

"He still loves you," Edward told me, his voice tight.

"It's too bad, because I'm in love with you, forever and always," I replied surely and Edward kissed the top of my head and I hugged him to me possessively.

"Forever and always," Edward repeated lovingly.

AN: Not sure I really like this ending, a lot of people wanted some Sam/Leah action and this was the best I could do. But yay a proposal! I think next chapter Alice is going to exact her own unique style of revenge…holding Leah hostage for wedding planning! Ren comes up with plans to get Seth to propose. Edward kidnaps Leah for a date and learns that green really isn't his colour.

Read and review! All my love!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Escaping Alice and going on dates, it's what living with the Cullen's is all about.

Afterlife - Green Really Isn't Your Colour

I was absolutely, utterly trapped. Alice had been right, once I got engaged my ass was hers. I barely saw Edward, except at night and I was too tired to do anything other than sleep. Luckily she let me go to my classes. This was one of the rare times I hated that I was half human. If I was a vampire I could have stayed up all night with Edward, but then again, if I was a vampire, Alice wouldn't ever let me go because I wouldn't need to sleep. Right now Alice was making me try on shoes. I must have tried on fifty pairs and she still wasn't satisfied. When there was a knock on the door I ran to it in delight, glad for the interruption. Outside was Ren, chattering on her cell.

"Nora wants to talk to Leah," Ren stopped chatting for a moment to inform Alice and Alice pouted, not liking the interruption.

"But..."

"Come on Alice, a little break?" I begged and Alice inspected me then Ren and sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'm going for a quick hunt then, I'll be back in an hour," Alice gave us both pointed glares before she exited the room at super speed. Ren put Nora on speaker phone and sat the cell on the table and we both crowded around excitedly.

"So what's been happening?" Nora's voice came through the phone, and in the background I could hear Embry shouting to say hello to me and Ren.

"Nothing much, Alice is a wedding Nazi, and Ren and I have planned Operation Seth," I listed off our latest activities and I heard Nora snort with laughter. She always loved hearing about what we were up to, I guess because life in La Push could get pretty mundane after a while.

"You're doing what now?" she asked and Ren and I glanced at each other grinning.

"We're trying to get Seth to propose, so Ren is going to stage a couple of perfect situations over the weekend where Seth will hopefully be persuaded to propose to Ren," I informed her like it was simple and Nora chuckled.

"You immortals have way too much time on your hands to be planning elaborate schemes like this," Nora commented lightly and Ren and I looked at each other and shrugged. That was so very true. We had a lot of time, and nothing to do.

"If that fails I'm just going to ask him," Ren added shrugging her shoulders and Nora snorted with laughter.

"Why don't you just ask him now?" she asked and Ren giggled.

"Like you said, we immortals have way too much time on our hands."

"Anyway Leah, I just wanted to say that Embry and I will be at the wedding, I can't believe Sam is letting you have it at First Beach," Nora commented and I shook my head. I had been surprised that Sam agreed to let me have the wedding at First Beach too. But my parents had gotten married there and I wanted to as well.

"Me either, but I think he kind of owes me," I replied seriously and Nora snorted again.

"You mean for going psycho and ruining Edward's proposal?"

"Yeah, either way, yay for me," I chuckled and Ren laughed.

"Ugh, Embry get your feet off that couch," Nora yelled forgetting to cover the mouth piece and Ren and I grimaced at the loudness. Nora came back on speaking hurriedly, "Ren, Leah I gotta go, Embry just back chatted me, and I'm going to go whack him with a broom."

"Make me proud," I called out and Nora chuckled.

"Always do."

Ren hung up and then smiled hopefully at me.

"Do you think Operation Seth will be success?" Ren asked hesitantly, her eyes hopeful and I hugged her tightly.

"Yeah I do," I told her honestly.

And I knew this because I had previously cornered my little brother and asked him his intentions towards Ren. He in turn had shown me the ring he had picked up last week; he was just waiting for the perfect moment to propose to her. So I had gotten Ren to come up with perfect moments all weekend so that Seth would have ample opportunity to ask her. Champagne picnic one day, roses and candles seduction one night, breakfast in bed, every romantic scenario we could come up with. Ren had no idea he had a ring so I knew it would still be surprise for her. Edward had laughed at my matchmaking attempt but I didn't care. My brother was in love and I was looking forward to Ren becoming my stepdaughter/sister-in-law…jeez our family connections were getting a little complicated.

Ren stayed chatting with me as long as possible until Alice returned forty-five minutes later and she closeted me into another room. Alice stripped me down to the bare essentials, luckily I kept a toasty temperature or I would have been freezing. It was also lucky I wasn't ashamed of my body because Alice had me in my unmentionables more times than I cared to recall.

"I ordered a dress from Milan, Rosalie and Emmett went to go pick it up from the post office, they should be back here any minute. I'm jut going to go get a tiara I think will look perfect with it," Alice mused thoughtfully as she moved to the door and I grabbed her wrist desperately.

"Alice I trust you, I'm sure I don't need to try it on," I tried to get at least one free afternoon and Alice glared at me and gave an evil grin,

"You will try on this wedding dress Leah and you will like it."

I knew there was no way I was ever escaping her. Letting Alice plan my wedding was like signing a deal with the devil. I know it seemed like I was overreacting but Alice was a dictator, and I missed my Edward.

"And just in case you think about trying to escape," Alice sung sweetly grabbing all my clothes then she swept out of the room.

Great, I was locked in a room dressed only in my bra and panties. Alice had to pick the room where there was no window for me to jump through either, she knew me too well. Well there was a window but it was boarded up with wooden planks from the outside. Like I said, Alice Cullen knew me way too well. It was kind of disappointing that she found me so predictable.

I stood there awkwardly wondering how I was going to survive the next couple of hours when I heard the wooden boards over the windows being pulled open from the outside. Edward's face appeared from behind the planks.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered to him, hoping Alice was too far away and too far gone into pixie land to hear us and Edward smirked as he pulled more planks away from the window until it was free of restraint.

"Helping you escape," Edward replied easily when I slid the window open and he tossed me a sundress which I pulled on quickly. Edward helped me crawl out of the window into his arms, "I thought we could go see a movie."

"Anything, just get me out of here," I agreed eagerly kissing his lips and Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me to his car. We both got in and Edward sped away from the house. We both breathed a sigh of relief when we didn't see Alice chasing after us with a pitch fork.

"You know, I bet I'm the only man in the world who actually has to kidnap his fiancée in order to spend time with her," Edward commented ruefully, his hand reaching out to hold mine and I entwined our fingers loving our temperatures clashing.

"She's your sister Edward," I replied, putting emphasis on the fact that she was related to him and Edward shook his head sighing.

********************

Edward bought tickets to the latest action movie, and we headed into the cinema. We were walking along when suddenly Edward's head whipped around to glare at a random guy who was vacuuming and I noticed that he was staring at me. Edward glowered at him and the vacuum guy looked away quickly. I bit my lip so that I didn't laugh. Vacuum guy must have been thinking some very naughty thoughts about me to warrant such an angry glare from my usually calm and collected fiancée.

"I want snacks," I tugged Edward's arm and led him to the candy bar. I couldn't help but notice female patrons staring at Edward lustily; I unconsciously stepped closer to him and twisted my arm into his.

"What do you want darling?" Edward asked me, his voice hard and I glanced up at him in confusion then to the guy at the candy bar counter who was staring wide eyed right at me.

"Large popcorn and large coke please," I requested and the candy bar guy smiled dreamily then turned and got my order together completely ignoring Edward who looked like he wanted to jump across the counter and tear candy bar guy's throat out.

"Don't give me any ideas," Edward muttered for my ears only and this time I couldn't hold back the giggle. Edward was actually jealous.

"Green really isn't you colour babe," I quipped grabbing my popcorn and Edward rolled his eyes at me taking my coke.

We started walking down the hall to the movie theatre, stopping only to have the girl tear off the ticket stubs. The girl stared openly at Edward, her mouth gaping at his unearthly beauty. Edward barely noticed her impatiently waiting for her to hand the tickets back which she did finally. Edward placed an arm around my shoulders possessively as we walked into the theatre.

"I hate hearing them all thinking about you," Edward grouched stuffing the stubs into his pocket, and I picked up some popcorn and shoved it into my mouth.

"I have to put up with women wanting you too, why do you have to be so damn good looking?" I demanded in mock annoyance and Edward puffed out his chest and smiled, giving me the full effect of his dazzling. Somewhere behind me I heard a girl sigh dreamily.

"It's a gift," Edward told me confidently and then his eyes darkened and he placed a strategic arm around my shoulders glaring at someone behind me.

"You should just stamp me or something, tattoo I belong to Edward Cullen on my forehead," I joked laughing at the imagery but Edward looked thoughtful.

"Would a tattoo stay on your body, or would it heal over?" Edward mused to himself and I paused in my tracks.

"Edward...I'm not getting a tattoo that says I belong to Edward Cullen," I told him deadly serious and Edward looked at the ground guiltily.

"Of course not," he said quickly and I leant over to kiss him.

"Come on," I sighed dragging him to a seat then snuggling in for two hours of uninterrupted time together.

***************

Hours later we approached the Cullen house like guilty teenagers who snuck out after being grounded, which wasn't too far from the truth. Physically we looked like teenagers and I had been grounded to a certain extent. As soon as Edward opened the door Alice was standing in front of us glaring.

"You are in big trouble Mr.," Alice warned him poking Edward in the chest and Edward tried to look regretful.

"I'm sorry Alice I just wanted to spend some time with Leah," Edward took most of the blame for our little escapade. To be fair it was his fault, he was the one who sprung me in the first place.

"Well you should have organized it with me so that I could book you a time, now my schedule is all messed up," Alice complained folding her arms under her chest. Behind her I could see Jasper grinning knowingly at me.

"We're sorry Alice," I apologised hoping that I sounded remorseful enough. Alice could never hold a grudge, but she know how to lay on a guilt trip like nobody else.

"Promise me you won't do it again," Alice demanded glancing at me then Edward, "Promise, or I'll never forgive you."

"I promise," Edward gave in easily and I rolled my eyes at him.

_Way to fight for me,_ I threw at him mentally and he shrugged his shoulders at me helplessly.

"Promise," I agreed afte Alice fixed me with her fiercest glare which was nothing compared to mine but still, quite frightening.

"Good, well we have a lot to catch up on, come on Leah," Alice took my by the hand and started leading me away. Edward was barely able to kiss me goodbye.

"Remind her that I need to eat okay?" I called back to Edward as Alice dragged me away, and when Edward smirked, I added, "And if you don't see me for two days, at least come and check if I am still alive."

"You are so overdramatic and you call Ren a Drama Queen," Alice huffed and Ren appeared from the living room offended.

"Hey! I represent that!" she snapped and the whole house burst into laughter, even Alice stopped dragging me away so that she could stop and giggle daintily behind her hand.

"Honey, I think you meant to say that you resent that," Seth told her kissing her cheek and Ren blushed bright red then glared at all of us who were still laughing.

"I hate you all!"

It was then that I realized that it wouldn't be all bad. Once Ren and Seth got engaged, Alice would be planning their wedding as well, I would be free, somewhat.

I grinned; I could not wait until Seth and Ren got engaged.

*******************

AN: I know its pretty short, but heck, these were all supposed to be tiny little one shots that somehow became a lot more. Been working on this for a while and just don't know what else should happen. Next chapter will be the wedding, and it's short as well but hurray for a wedding! Leah and Edward deserve it.

Read and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Afterlife – Wedding Blues**

I sat nervously in the bridal room, my back against the door to the room, my fingers playing tensely with the carpet. Alice had been banging on the door and calling my name for the past half an hour, but then she had given up. Rosalie, then Bella, then Renesmee and then my mother had all tried to get me to open up the door, but I couldn't physically make myself get up, my nerves were that bad. My thoughts and feelings were a mess.

I heard a rustling at the door and a familiar scent tingled my nostrils. My breathing immediately became calmer as I realized who stood outside my door.

"Edward what are you doing? You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," I called out scolding him and I heard his amused chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Technically I can't see you, so we aren't breaking any rules," he replied smoothly and I rolled my eyes, my mood becoming better by the second knowing he was just outside the door. Knowing he was close by always calmed me and helped me think clearer. I couldn't resist joking with him.

"Smart ass."

"Jasper said you need me, he can't handle your nerves," Edward's voice became concerned and I gave a rueful smile. No doubt Jasper's pixie wife Alice had something to do with Edward knowing that I needed him too. Alice probably didn't want the wedding to go awry, with me freaking out and all in the bridal room.

"Blonde haired pansy," I muttered under my breath and then heard Jasper's outraged gasp from somewhere inside the house, and had to call out, "I still love you Jasper, even if you are a pansy."

"I was a decorated soldier, I was awarded medals for bravery in the face of danger," I heard Jasper huff importantly, and I couldn't help but rile him up as I commented lightly,

"And yet you cower from my emotions."

I heard Jasper mutter some choice profanities then Alice telling him off and dragging him away. I could faintly hear Emmett's booming laughter somewhere in the distance. I could hear cars pulling up, people talking and laughing, music being played. Guests were arriving for the wedding.

"You sound much better," Edward commented from the other side of the door and I rested the back of my head on the door. I could almost sense him there on the other side of the door with me, sitting against it the way I was.

"Hearing your voice helps," I admitted and I felt something cold touch my fingers near the crack between the door and the floor. I looked down and saw Edward's lithe fingers poking under the door. I smiled and entwined our fingers as I asked innocently, "Is this breaking the rules?"

"I'm still not looking at you," Edward replied haughtily and I had to smile. Edward would find a way around anything as long as I was there.

"It still seems so unbelievable that we are here about to get married, I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from a dream," I whispered softly, meaning every word.

Edward was such a wonderful man. I couldn't believe that he was marrying me. I remember one of the vampires from the Denali Coven had had her eye on Edward ever since she learned about his divorce from Bella. Tanya was her name, she was a really pretty vampire, strawberry blonde hair, perfect body, but Edward hadn't wanted a bar of her. I still couldn't believe that he'd chosen me over her. I heard Edward sigh deeply.

"Don't put me on a pedestal Leah," Edward warned me and I could almost hear what he was thinking._ 't__hat's what Bella did and look where we ended up.'_

"I'm not, I know you can be judgmental and snobbish at times, and you sometimes go cross-eyed trying not to listen to people's thoughts, you expect too much of people a lot of the time but I also know that you have a wonderful heart, and that you love me, so with all your faults, you are still a dream to me," I assured him and for a moment Edward didn't say anything. I briefly wondered if my speech had offended him or something until I heard him speak.

"I wish I could kiss you right now Leah Clearwater," Edward growled through the door longingly and I felt my cheeks blush red. He sounded so sexy when he spoke like that.

"Not too long now," I teased laughing a little, then I fell silent again my thoughts starting to crowd my head.

"There's something else, what's wrong?" Edward persisted and I appreciated Edward's effort to not just rip what was wrong with me from my thoughts. He had gotten very good at controlling his gift and I had gotten good at hiding my thoughts.

"Nothing, its just Sam," I muttered and I could almost see Edward tensing up furiously.

"What about him?"

I closed my eyes and played back what had happened earlier that day opening up my mind to Edward so that he could see everything.

_Alice had just shoved me into the white wedding dress and tied the corset so tight that I nearly couldn't breathe. Alice gave me the once over and nodded her approval. The dress was an original design by Alice, tight corset and fluffed out skirt. I appreciated all the work Alice had done for the wedding, but I couldn't have cared what I was wearing, as long as I was marrying my Edward. Alice slipped the tiara into my carefully curled hair then attached the veil and pulled it over my face._

There was a knock on the door and Alice answered it, revealing Sam Uley standing in the doorway. Alice had sent me a curious glance and I had shrugged, having no idea why he was here. I'd invited Emily and Sam to the wedding, but it was more out of obligation than anything else. That and we were having the wedding at First Beach, and as Sam was tribal elder, it was imperative he be present, especially considering that vampires would be there. Sam looked so old. It had been fifteen years since we left La Push. We had visited sporadically over the years and watched as our friends and family aged around us. Sam's once black hair was thinning, and graying. His face wrinkled and weathered from the sun. I still looked the same as I did the first time I had phased, forever young at nineteen.

_"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam had asked, his dark eyes darting pointedly to Alice. Alice had turned to me raising an eyebrow. I knew that she didn't like the idea of leaving me alone with him, but I had to be civil with him. He was the tribal elder of La Push, and La Push was my home, it was where I grew up. Sam wrinkled his nose at Alice. Even though he was not a wolf anymore, he still harbored a strong hate for the Cullen's._

_"It's ok Alice," I told her and once Alice had flounced from the room I addressed Sam, a small smile on my face, "What is it Sam? I'm kind of getting ready for something."_

_"Leah, you do this you won't ever be able to come back to La Push," Sam blurted out, his face deadly serious and my heart nearly stopped._

_"I don't understand, we've always been allowed to come visit La Push," I had replied frowning in confusion. Was he seriously trying to ban me from La Push because I was marrying a vampire? That was a little unfair considering Seth and Jacob were both married to a half vampire and full vampire and were still allowed to visit. Seth and Ren got engaged after Edward and I but married soon after getting engaged. Edward and I had wanted to wait until we finished university before we tied the knot, so our engagement had gone on for some five years._

_"But you won't be able to come back here to live, at least not with him, you are giving up your home for that bloodsucker," Sam pointed out gruffly and I bit my lip and looked at the ground realizing what this was._

Though Sam and I were long over, I knew that he still harbored some feelings for me. An imprint made you fall in love with your soul mate, but that didn't mean you forgot everything that had happened before. I hadn't thought about Sam in that way in years, I suppose because I had gotten my closure, I had been able to fall out of love with Sam before falling in love with Edward. Sam never fell out of love with me, his love for me just got overrode with his love for Emily. For Sam, I think he always felt that one day I would return home to La Push for good and he would always have me in his life. Now he was realizing that would never be the case.

"Home is where the heart is Sam; and Edward holds mine," I told him then forced a smile to my face, "Now please, go."

_Sam had stared up at me, his face pained, then he had turned and strode from the room. I slammed the door behind him then turned leaned back on the door sliding down to a sitting position. Why did Sam have to try and ruin everything? I wanted Edward with me so badly, I just needed to hear his voice, then I would know that everything would be ok. That was where I was sitting when Edward had come to talk to me._

I heard Edward snarl angrily as I opened my eyes, ending the flashback.

"That fucking son of a bitch, when I get my hands on him..."

"Edward Cullen, in all our years I have never heard you curse," I laughed in disbelief. Edward never swore in front of me. He liked to treat me like a lady at all times, even though I transformed into a giant wolf. I had to say, hearing him talk like that was turning me on a little.

"Well I have never been this angry," Edward replied darkly and I could just imagine him pouting.

I thought about La Push and what it meant to me. Back when I was younger and still in love with Sam I had dreams. Dreams about marrying him, moving into our own house on the Reservation, have a couple of kids and living out our lives together in La Push. But my dreams had changed a whole lot since then. La Push wasn't so magical anymore. It was the place where I had had my heart broken, where my father had died, where my life had changed, where I had fallen apart. La Push wasn't home to me, it hadn't been home since I left all those years ago. Home was with the Cullen's, with Edward. Wherever we were, that was home.

I turned so that I was kneeling, facing the door.

"I meant what I said to Sam Edward, my home is with you, wherever we are, you're my home," I said lovingly believing every word knowing that he could hear how much I believed it, then I finally got to my feet shaking off any fears that Sam had made me think of and smiled brightly at the door, "I think I'm ready to get married now."

Jacob walked me down the aisle, since Seth was Edward's Best Man, and Emmett and Jasper were his groomsmen. My bridesmaids were Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie. I had felt bad about not having Bella, but it would have been kind of weird to have Edward's ex-wife as my bridesmaid. It was weird enough that I was letting Jacob walk me down the aisle to marry the man whom he had stolen his wife from. Bella hadn't minded at all, she hated being the centre of attention anyway.

As I began the long walk down the aisle, Jacob squeezed my arm comfortingly and kissed my cheek. My eyes met Edward's and the world faded away. This was the start of my ever after, and I knew it would be a happily ever after.

AN: well this is heaps shorter than the rest but I figured their wedding deserved a chapter all to itself. I've got two more chapters after this then I'm going to call it quits. Hope you enjoyed this! :)

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Damn, it freaking won't separate and you can't see the time jumps!!!! I'm going to try and separate it, bear with me, I know it makes no sense right now. **

**Afterlife - You and Me Equals Three**

Edward froze still as a statue at my request. He turned to face me and his facial expression was etched into one of horror, marring his handsome features.

"No Leah, no, there is no way I would risk you," Edward spat forcefully racing forward to grab me by my shoulders and shake me a little, as though trying to knock some sense into me. His eyes were wild as they stared into mine.

"Edward please, this would mean so much to me," I pleaded my hands reaching for his face but Edward crushed me to his chest hugging me tightly instead, breathing in my scent.

"You saw what happened to Bella, I'm not letting you go through that, and I can't change you into a vampire if everything goes to hell," Edward whispered regretfully and I stiffened defiantly. He had to mention Bella.

"Edward," I began and Edward pulled away from me and frowned.

"No Leah."

"Edward this is what I want," I tried to make him see but Edward just turned away dismissively, so I added, "Besides I don't even know if I can get pregnant, I just want to stop phasing for a while and see what happens."

"You may very well die, I'm not risking your life for a child," Edward retorted bluntly and the words flew out of my mouth before I could help it.

"You did for Bella."

I knew that was unfair, but my feelings of hurt and rejection caused me not to care. A flash of pain and regret crossed Edward's face.

"I had no choice with Bella, the baby was already conceived. If I had had a choice, I wouldn't have risked her either," he replied woodenly and I felt the tears pricking at my eyelids as I stared at the ground and clenched my fists.

Bella got everything she ever wanted, Edward never said no to her. Edward came over to me and tilted my face up gently so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Am I not enough for you?" Edward asked softly and I shook my head with frustration. He just didn't understand. I turned and bolted, phasing into a wolf as I went, ignoring him whispering my name.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I had been living as a wolf for the past two weeks. Jacob and Seth tried to talk to me, but I sent them away. They were men; they could never understand how I felt. They would never understand my want of a child. Edward never tried to come see me, he knew me well enough to know that when I was ready I would seek him out. I hated that even though I was upset with him, I still missed him terribly.

I was near the house, and I phased into human form for the first time in two weeks and awkwardly stretched my now human bones. A sweet scent filled the air followed by a vampire who came towards me, her skin sparkling in the last rays of the afternoon sun. Dusk was coming.

"You haven't spoken to Edward for two weeks," Bella commented, her tone not full of accusation but curiousness.

The fact that I was naked didn't bother me or her. I was kind of ashamed to say it but the Cullen's had gotten used to seeing me, Seth and Jacob naked.

"This is not your business Bella," I spat at her, unable to control myself and Bella looked as though I had slapped her. She blinked rapidly, taking a step back from me.

"You're angry at me, I can't think what I've done to warrant that," Bella said softly and I immediately felt awful and I ran a hand through my short messy hair.

"It's not you I'm angry at so much as...how everything played out for you," I told her honestly, then kicked some dirt with my bare feet, "Everything just happened so perfectly for you."

Bella looked perplexed as she tried to decipher exactly what was bothering me. Rosalie came strolling onto the scene holding a dress of mine. A green one, Edward's favourite.

"Bella, you won't help, you remind Leah of what she wants so badly and Edward won't give her," Rosalie told Bella who frowned at first and then it dawned on her exactly what my problem was.

Bella gave me a pitying look which only served to annoy me more and then Bella faded away into the coming darkness knowing that her trying to help me would be a losing battle. Rosalie was right, Bella stood for everything that I wanted, and everything I resented.

"How did you...?" I began sliding on the dress and Rosalie smiled anticipating the question.

"It's a gift," she told me dryly, then sat on the ground and gestured for me to sit beside her which I did, "So all this for a baby?"

If anyone could understand my want of a baby, it was Rosalie. She was my best friend, my female other half, we were so different yet so alike. Rosalie placed her arms around me in a motherly way and cuddled me to her shoulder. It felt odd, yet strangely comforting to be held by her like this. Her coolness made me miss Edward.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I want to give Edward everything Bella did and more, she gave him Ren, I want to give him a child as well, as proof of our love," I tried to explain and Rosalie nodded her head, no judgment on her face.

I knew what Edward would say if I told him that. He didn't need proof of my love, that I was his wife was enough for him, but this was something that I wanted. A child, a boy, part of me and Edward.

"It's not that crazy," Rosalie assured me, brushing hair back from my forehead affectionately, her smooth voice adding softly, "I understand."

I knew she would. Rosalie wanted a baby almost as desperately as I did, probably more than I did, unfortunately there was no chance for her, but I had a chance, however minimal, it was still a chance.

"Will you help me convince him?" I asked hopefully and Rosalie shook her head.

"No," my heart fell at her response and I pulled away from her feeling betrayed, "He's right Leah, it's too dangerous."

"It's what I want," I replied stubbornly and Rosalie got to her feet. She was the only one I would let get away with talking to me the way she was right now.

"Stop being such a spoiled brat and think; dammnit Leah loosing you wouldn't hurt only Edward, it would hurt me, and Seth, and Jacob, and your mother, and the rest of the family. Is a baby really worth all the heartache your death would cause if something went wrong?" she demanded, her voice rising in anger as she began pacing and I got to my feet as well, glaring at her,

"You don't think that I have thought this through? I've spent two years considering this, reading up everything I can find, I have a plan. I will stop phasing to see if I can get pregnant, if I fall pregnant I will phase straight away so that my healing capabilities kick in so that when I have the baby, my body will heal itself through the birth," I explained what I had been trying to tell Edward originally and Rosalie paused her tirade as she considered everything I just said.

"That might work."

"I know, but neither Edward nor you or anyone else would let me explain it to them," I relied rolling my eyes and Rosalie bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"There is still a big chance that the vampire part of the baby will halt your healing process," Rosalie reminded me shaking her head, "And if the baby is a boy and he bites you while he's in the womb or on the way out, you will die."

"I'm immune to vampire venom," I blurted out and Rosalie looked like she was about to be sick. Not that she could be sick being a vampire and all. Lucky bastards.

"What?"

"I tested it on myself," I muttered quietly but I knew she would hear me, so I continued, "Carlisle had some venom in his office, I stole some and injected it into my arm."

"Are you crazy Leah? You could have died!" Rosalie exclaimed, her voice high pitched and I shifted a little looking down at the ground and scuffing my feet.

"I think because of Edward and I, we've already exchanged...ah...fluids... and I've drunk Edward's blood..." I tried to explain feeling a blush rise to my cheeks and Rosalie coughed into her hand daintily.

"You drank his blood?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"You think you and Emmett are the only ones who get kinky in bed?" I retorted wiggling my eyebrows at her and Rosalie looked amused and disgusted all at the same time.

"Gross."

"I've built up an immunity to venom, all I need to worry about is birthing the baby, and if Carlisle and Edward watch me carefully, they should be able to cut the baby out before it starts clawing its way out," I tried to stay as calm as possible, and I reached out and took Rosalie's hand in mine, willing her to be on my side, willing her to believe in me, or at least give me a chance to explain this to Edward, "Rosalie please, at least help me to explain this to them."

Rosalie sighed deeply, but she didn't look opposed. Rosalie shook her head at me, and I squealed and hugged her tightly taking her silence as acceptance.

"Edward is going to be so pissed that you injected yourself with vampire venom," Rosalie warned me and this thought sobered me. There would be hell to pay when Edward found out about that.

"I know."

"Are you sure a baby is worth this?"

I didn't even pause before I answered her question.

"Yes."

Rosalie tucked my hand in hers and started leading me back towards the house. We both breathed in deeply, preparing ourselves.

"Well, let's get this over with."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Carlisle and Edward sat silently as I told them my findings and my theories, with Rosalie by my side, holding my hand tightly. Edward's mouth was slightly ajar, especially when I told him about the whole 'injecting vampire venom into my arm' and all that. Carlisle looked fascinated but also extremely concerned. After I finished, Edward looked over at Carlisle who returned his gaze and frowned obviously thinking something at him. Edward looked away.

"Leah is right Edward, this could work," Carlisle said finally and I beamed at him, "I'll have to do a few tests to prepare ourselves, but it could very well work."

I turned to Edward, waiting for him to say something, anything. Edward's gaze moved to the window, where Ren and Seth were picnicking in the backyard.

"But there is risk," Edward replied stiffly and I moved over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist trying to comfort him.

"Edward there is always risk," I told him, looking up into his eyes and Edward's face looked pained as he considered the possibility of losing me. I hated making him feel this way, but I wanted a baby so desperately.

"Leah," he breathed sadly, but he was already giving in.

"Please Edward, I trust you, I trust that you will be able to save me," I whispered to him and Edward didn't say anything else, he just hugged me to him.

This was my choice, and he knew that I would not change my mind.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It took another two years for me to fall pregnant, and everything happened the way that I had hoped. I phased as soon as I found out and regained my healing abilities. I endured the short pregnancy, the bruises on my stomach, the cracking bones, the drinking of human blood, and when the time came, Carlisle and Edward freed our son, Harry Cullen. He was a beautiful baby my Harry. Piercing emerald green eyes, tanned skin that had a pearly tinge to it, and a full head of ebony hair. He seemed to have all the benefits of being a vampire without the downsides. He didn't sparkle in the sun, but he was strong, and growing quickly. He drank blood, but preferred human food. The only thing we had to keep an eye on was his biting, he was venomous. It had been a week and already it seemed that he would grow at nearly the same rate Ren did, which meant it would only be ten years give or take a few until my Harry would be fully grown.

Edward and I sat watching our son sleeping in his cradle. His gift was speaking directly into people's minds. His timid voice would say something directly into your head. At the moment it was mostly one syllable requests, like food, mommy and daddy. His mind was very developed, and I knew it wouldn't be long until he would be speaking out loud like Ren did. Edward stood over Harry's crib and stroked Harry's cheek lovingly with a cool finger.

"I'm glad you talked me into this," Edward said, his eyes not leaving his son and I moved to stand beside him, his arm wrapping around my shoulders proudly.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough," I replied, going on my tiptoes to kiss his neck lovingly.

The quiet atmosphere in the nursery was interrupted by a sweet voice at the door.

"Knock knock."

"Come in," Edward called out softly and we both turned to see Ren enter dragging Seth along behind her. She bypassed Edward and I to look at the baby. Edward and I were used to the family ignoring us for glimpses of Harry. He had charmed them all with his smiles.

"Oh, he's sleeping, I was hoping to play with my baby brother," Ren said with disappointment, pouting prettily and Seth peered down at Harry fondly.

"He's your baby brother and he's my nephew...this family is coming so close to incest it's not funny," Seth commented as the realisation struck him and the four of us laughed.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared up at us all, and when he saw Edward, he grinned.  
_Daddy_, Harry's one happy thought came piercing through all our minds and Edward smugly lifted his son from the cradle, pleased that he was the one Harry wanted.

"We need to teach him to direct the thought at just one person," Ren complained huffily, but we all knew she was a little put out that Harry wanted Edward and not her. Ren had been the family darling for so many years, I think she was finding it hard to share the spotlight.

"He's only a baby Ren, he'll learn," Seth assured her rubbing her arm comfortingly and Ren grinned at him adoringly.  
_  
Mummy_, Harry requested me and I felt my heart swell with love. Edward passed Harry over to me and I hugged him close. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and stared over my shoulder down at our son.

"Come on Seth, I know when we're not wanted," Ren sulked, seemingly offended but the smile on her face showed that she just wanted to give us some family time. Ren and Seth left the room and closed the door behind them.

Edward watched me nurse Harry to my chest. Harry yawned and closed his eyes again.

"So are you happy now Leah? You have the son you wanted," Edward asked playfully kissing my nose and then my lips, before dropping a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"And I have you," I added smartly grinning up at him.

"So you are happy my darling?" Edward asked me, his topaz eyes gazing down at me with so much love that I felt my heart swell and skip a beat. Edward heard this and couldn't help but chuckle at the effect he had on me. I grinned leaning against him, sighing happily.

"Utterly delighted."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I spun and glared at Edward in disbelief.

"No way in the world Edward," I retorted furiously feeling my temper reach boiling point.

"What's wrong with public school? You went to public school and so did I," Edward pointed out calmly and I folded my arms across my chest. Seeing him so calm while I was all riled up just made me even more infuriated.

"But we have the money to send him to a private school," I replied slowly, just in case he needed help understanding the words that were coming out of my mouth. Edward rolled his eyes at me, hearing my thoughts. I clenched my fists. If anyone should be rolling their eyes it should be me.

"Just because we have the money, doesn't mean we should spend it," Edward brought up the same argument he had been using since our son was born.

"But it doesn't mean we shouldn't either," I replied smartly and Edward ran a hand through his hair, frustration finally getting to him and I smiled smugly.

"I don't want him to grow up spoiled," Edward said finally and I pointed at him.

"You didn't."

"Leah, I am kind of spoiled," Edward admitted sheepishly and I lowered my finger and moved over to kiss him lightly on the lips grinning.

"Edward honey, you aren't spoiled, you're a snob."

"Fine I'm a snob, and I only went to a public school, can you imagine if we sent him to a private school? He will be ten times as bad as me," Edward tried to make me see his way of thinking.

"I happen to like you as you are," I retorted cheekily then pressed my body up against his trying to take his mind of what type of school to send our son. Only problem with that particular tactic was I married a vampire who could read minds and he knew exactly what I was trying to do.

"Stop trying to distract me," Edward growled as I trailed kisses up his neck.

Edward bent his head to capture my lips in his, and I lost track of my thoughts as his tongue meshed with mine. Edward was an incredible kisser. He pulled me tighter to him and deepened the kiss and I very nearly forgot what we were arguing about. And then I remembered and pulled away from him breathing heavily.

"You're being unreasonable," Edward grouched with annoyance at being thwarted from his efforts to get in my pants and I raised an eyebrow.

"Unreasonable? How is it unreasonable for me to want my son to have only the best education?" I demanded my voice rising again and Edward and I glared at each other furiously, neither of us willing to break gazes and look away first.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we both spun to fix our glares on Ren who held Harry in her arms. He was staring at us both, not comprehending what we were fighting about, but he was frowning at us.

"I hate to be the one to interrupt, but you do realize that Harry isn't even a month old yet right?" Ren reminded us and I shot her a dirty look.  
Ren backed away and fled while Edward laughed.

"Let's save this argument for another time," he murmured coming over to claim me and all thoughts of school drifted from my thoughts.

We still had at least five years to have this argument, it could wait.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

AN: Only one more chapter left after this. No Cullen's in this chapter :( They will be in the next one, though the next one is kind of sad. I'll try and get it done today, its pretty short. Hope you liked this!

This separation better work, thats all I can say grrrrr....

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is the last chapter for this story. Thanks for reading! They knew this had to happen eventually...

**Afterlife - Breaking Up The Band  
**  
Edward and I called a family meeting. We knew that this conversation was coming but still; it was sad knowing that the time was here. We all cramped into the living room. Harry was sitting on my lap, sucking on his fist, the very picture of contentment. He was one month old and while not growing as fast as Ren did, he was growing quickly. It wouldn't be too long before he would be talking out loud instead of just sending us his demands into our thoughts.

Ren and Seth were curled up on the floor in front of the roaring fire. Yes, Ren demanded that we use the fireplace even though most of the family didn't get cold, and the rest of us ran at a toasty heat normally. What Ren wants, Ren gets, and it did sort of set the mood a little more seriously. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the window, frowns on both of their faces. Edward and I knew that they were concerned, Edward had told me that they had feared this for a long time. Bella and Jacob were completely obvious, staring at each other dreamily; those two were so in love it was nauseating. Jasper was on the lounge, with Alice perched on his lap, we were just waiting for Rosalie and Emmett. They came slinking through the door and Roaslie glanced back to glare at Emmett.

"Sorry we're late," she muttered her apology, "But Emmett just _had_ to watch the end of the stupid football."

"Babe, they should have known better than to have a family meeting during a game," Emmett protested looking over at me and Edward and shaking his head at us, like we were in the wrong. I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie huffed and collapsed elegantly onto the lounge next to Jasper. Emmett moved to take the spot next to her, but a quick shake of her head sent him to the armchair in disgrace.

"So son, you called this meeting, what's up?" Carlisle asked solemnly addressing Edward and I felt Edward take my hand. He was nervous, I couldn't blame him, I felt like I was sweating bullets. I felt drool on my arm and looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep. Edward inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Leah and I have discussed it at great length and decided that for the sake of the family, we should split off."

There was a deafening silence at the end of his statement. I swear there should have been a tumble weed blow across the living room. Everyone looked horrified. Edward looked at me helplessly. I knew his head had to be spinning from everyone's thoughts getting thrown at him.  
_  
Keep going babe, you're doing so good_, I thought at him affirming my thoughts with a nod of my head.

"Our family has been growing bigger and now with Harry, once he finds a mate, the family will be bigger still. The size of our family will raise questions and bring attention to us which is something we have always tried to avoid. Leah and I thought it wise to separate from the family," Edward continued and I squeezed his hand lovingly.

I knew this was hard for him, it was hard for me too, but mostly for Edward. He had lived with Carlisle and Esme since he became a vampire, and leaving them was a very big deal for him. Everyone was still speechless.

"We love you all desperately, but seriously, not many people will believe that Carlisle and Esme adopted eleven children and all of us just happened to pair off with each other apart from Harry, this has to happen," I added, hoping that they would see the situation as Edward and I did, and a hastened to assure them, "And of course we will visit often and keep in touch, and we will always be family, we just won't be living in the same town."

I hadn't realized but by the end of my speech there were tears running down my face. Edward reached over and brushed them away for me, but they kept coming.

Jasper turned to me, giving a rueful smile.

"Damnnit Yoko, you're breaking up the band," he cursed teasingly and I gave a hiccup laugh at his inappropriate 'Beatles' humour. Now was not the time for Jasper and his smart ass comments, although it did lift the mood in the room slightly. Well the joke did or Jasper did, either way, he did something.

"Carlisle, you know I'm right," Edward turned his attention to Carlisle who ran a hand through his hair sadly.

"It's just hard hearing it son, I never thought I'd have to see you off into the world," Carlisle admitted and Esme hugged him, her face showing her sadness.

"So you and Leah and Harry are just going to branch off and start somewhere new?" Alice asked in disbelief and Edward and I nodded. It would be a lonely existence without our family, but we also knew that this had to be done to keep the secret safe.

Rosalie and Emmett shared a knowing glance and when Emmett nodded his head Rosalie turned to me grinning.

"We're coming with you."

"Us too."

I turned to Seth and Ren and both of them gave me the thumbs up. I couldn't believe that Seth and Ren wanted to come with us.

"Guys you don't have to do that," I declined feeling awful that they felt they had to leave the family too and Rosalie came over to me and hugged me to her tightly, near crushing Harry in-between us.

"But we want to," Rosalie assured me and I felt my whole body relax with relief. Rosalie was like my sister, she was my best friend, I knew I would have missed her dearly.

Bella was clutching onto Jacob like he was her life raft since she was now faced with the prospect of loosing her daughter. Jacob too looked distressed. Seth and I were the only ones left in the wolf pack, and Seth and I would be together, so Jacob would be the lone wolf. I gave him an apologetic look but Jacob just gave me a goofy smile, though his eyes welled with unshed tears.

"You'll be okay without me mom?" Ren asked turning to her mother and Bella bit her lip thoughtfully looking over at Edward and I. We both gave her the look that said we would watch over Ren.

"Of course sweet heart," Bella said finally clutching Jacob who hugged her and Ren and Seth hugged each other happily.

"So that's it, me and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and Seth and Ren are going out on our own?" I asked giving them one last chance to bail, but all four of them nodded their affirmation, they were coming with us. This was it, the family was splitting up.

"And Bella, Jacob, Jasper and Alice will stay with Esme and myself," Carlisle concluded coming to slap a proud hand on Edward's shoulder.  
Esme looked like she was lost. We were all her children, and I knew that it was hard to her.

"I will miss you all so much," I whispered moving over to hug Esme, and we were joined by Alice, then Bella, then Rosalie and Ren. The six of us hung onto each other tightly then Alice pulled back and grinned.

"I'm going to throw you one hell of a going away party!"

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

We decided to stay another couple of months in Canada before moving off. People were already getting suspicious of Carlisle's youthful appearance. We arrived here about five years ago and us 'kids' had all just 'finished' high school, so it was getting to be the time when we left anyway.

Those of us who were leaving were sitting in the living room while Esme quizzed us on our back stories.

"Okay, so lets go over the stories again," Esme prompted us then pointed to me.

"Seth and I are brother and sister, just moved into town. Harry is our younger brother. Our parents died in a car accident and left us the responsibility of raising him, we moved to Pittsfield for a fresh start," I recited perfectly and Esme beamed and patted my shoulder proudly.

"I get to go to school!" Harry cheered out loud, pumping his pudgy fist in the air, an action he had unfortunately learnt from Uncle Emmett.

It was strange hearing him speak so soon when he was only six months old, but we had gotten used to it. Unfortunately he would have to pretend to be a lot dumber than he was when we took him to school. He looked about two years old, but we were going to tell people he was five and just small for his age, so that when he grew it would seem as normal as possible.

We had taken care to choose where we would move to, considering Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Ness required a town where it was overcast a lot of the time, plus they needed abundant wildlife for feeding. And so we came up with Pittsfield in West Massachusetts. To the west of the city lay the Pittsfield State Forest. Good news was, the Cullen's were moving to Peru which was 13 miles east from Pittsfield. We could visit each other daily if we wanted.

Seth grabbed Harry and threw him into the air causing Harry to giggle. Edward had been upset that he would have to pretend to just be my boyfriend, eventually, and not Harry's father, but this was part of the sacrifice that we made. Ren stood up proudly to tell their story.

"Edward and I are also brother and sister, and we both just moved to town as well, conveniently right next door to you," Ren winked at Seth lewdly which we all pretended to ignore then Ren continued gesturing to Rosalie, "Our eldest sister Rosalie and her new husband Emmett have guardianship of us. Our parents travel the world quite a bit but want us to grow up in a stable home environment."

Esme clapped her hands and congratulated Ren on her perfect delivery of her story. We had all gotten used to the new stories we had to learn when we moved into a new town, pretending to be starting high school all over again.

Edward pulled me back so that I could lean against his chest as we watched Seth run Harry around the room.

"And it just so happens I think I'm going to fall in love with the girl next door," Edward commented playing with a piece of my hair and I giggled.

"I think the girl next door is very open to the possibility."

"It's going to be hard to pretend I don't know you, when I want to do all sorts of things to you," Edward whispered into my ear before trailing kisses down my neck and I gave a throaty chuckle.

"It's going to be hard to pretend I don't see the girls at school drooling over you," I replied bringing his lips to mine so that we could kiss. We forgot that there were other people around, as happened quite regularly when we saw each other.

"You guys are gag worthy, and I thought me and Seth were bad," Ren nudged us both so that we broke apart and Seth looked like he wanted to throw up, handing Harry over to us. I nudged Ren back playfully and Harry wiggled out of my arms and ran to find someone else to play with. Harry was a real boy's boy, he preferred play fighting with Emmett and Seth than anything else.

Carlisle came into the room holding three envelopes that were jingling.

"Ok here are the keys for the Clearwater's," Carlisle announced handing me an envelope, then he handed one to Edward and one to Rosalie, "And here are the keys for the Masen's, and Hale's."

Seth and I were keeping our last name, while Edward and Ren had taken on Masen as their last name. Masen was Edward's surname when he was human, he thought it time he took it on again. Rosalie and Emmett would be the Hale's, Rosalie refused to give up her surname, she was stubborn as she was beautiful.

Those of us who were leaving headed out to our cars, while those who were staying came outside to stand with us. Seth and I would arrive at the new home first, while the others stayed in a town nearby. About two weeks after we get there Edward and the others would move in. Two weeks without Edward, I didn't know how I would manage, although I knew he would be sneaking into my room at night. I turned to look at the Cullen's fondly, the ones that were left, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Jacob.

"This is it," Esme said, and I knew if she could she would be crying. Carlisle was rubbing her back trying to comfort her but I knew Esme was taking our leaving hard. We were all her children and it was hard for her to let us go. I leant over and hugged Esme.

"You have been such a wonderful mother to me Esme, thank you," I whispered and Esme kissed my cheek.

"You have been a wonderful daughter," she assured me fondly.

Jasper came over and hugged me to him roughly.

"See you Yoko," he told me smiling fondly and I punched his arm playfully.

Bella came up to me next and she engulfed me in an affectionate hug.

"Take care Leah," she told me fondly and I laughed.

"You too Bells."

"Clearwater, you will miss me, I just know it," Jacob bellowed coming over and crushing me in his arms. I elbowed his gut for him to put me down which he did faking a grimace of pain.

"Bet you miss me first Black," I retorted and Jacob just shook his head like I was the crazy one.

"Take care Leah, we will miss you," Carlisle told me, hugging me to him. Carlisle was never really super affectionate to us like Esme was, so this was a really special moment. I came face to face with Alice who went on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Take care you crazy midget," I joked ruffling her hair and Alice folded her arms across her chest.

"Take care of yourself you giant lumberjack," she retorted, and I had to laugh.

"I thought saying goodbye would feel sadder, more final," I mused out loud and Alice laughed rushing to envelope me in a huge hug.

"That's because its not goodbye Leah, its just a see you later," Alice assured me, kissing my cheek again then she moved on to everyone else before warning, "Don't forget the annual Cullen Christmas Party this year will be held at out house in Peru."

"We could never forget that Alice," Edward promised his sister and she beamed.

We all hugged and kissed goodbye and then we got into our cars. Seth was driving with Ren in the passenger seat and Edward and I sat with Harry in between us in the back seat. I glanced back through the rearview mirror to look at the Cullen's longingly, but my heart felt lighter. Alice was right, this wasn't goodbye, this was just 'see you later'.

I glanced over at my husband and our eyes met. This was the start of our new lives together, and we didn't care what happened, as long as we were together.

**AN:** For those who did not get the joke ("Damnnit Yoko, you're breaking up the band,") since Jasper can be a little off the wall at times. Yoko Ono is thought by some to be the reason that The Beatles split up due to her relationship with John Lennon. I don't really care whether she did or didn't, it just seems like something my Jasper would say. He's a little fruity, that's why he and Alice love each other so much! They are both crazy :)

So this is the end! Thanks to all those who have been reading this. It started off as a one shot and became….whatever the hell it was you just read hahahaha. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review if you liked it!


End file.
